


Wind for Broken Wings

by Graywolf120



Series: Lazytown Love [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Glanni Glaepur(mentioned), Half Siblings - Freeform, M/M, OC Grandmother - Freeform, elf!Sportaus, half-fae!Robbie, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: It's been two years since Sportacus was assigned Lazytown and while he has learned much about the local villain, Robbie Rotten, there is much he doesn't know. As a hero of the Elven Numbered Heroic Order Sportacus wants to help everyone but he has a particular interest in Robbie but the villain is human...right?





	1. Frenemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with a complete fanfic of 8 chapters. I will post on Wednesdays and Sundays.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a romantic fanfic but will be fluff not smut but is still PG-13 due to mentions of past child abuse and gore. I  use the elf headcanon for Sportacus due to the plays and being referred as such in the Icelandic dub. I also am using the half fae headcanon for Robbie because it fits and damn I love supernatural stories. This is a Lazytown fic and I only saw a few episodes as a kid but I got in deep because of memes, art and stories. I also have done research into the show and Iceland where I am basing the fic as most of the actors were Icelandic and so was the set and orginal plays. I have taken liberties with the history and folklore.

Sportacus had been in Lazytown for 2 years, doing his job as Number 10 to educate the town and occasionally save the townsfolk from accidents. Usually an assignment didn’t last this long, not in a town so calm compared to Mayhemtown, mostly a retiree community with a few families with five children and a teenager, they went the next town over for school. Normally a single summer was all a town like this would need, get the kids a taste for healthy food, calling it “sportscandy” to get them to try the nature sweetness, teach them plenty of outdoor games and just be a good example. Sometimes a winter visit was needed, the cold making it easy for new healthy habits to be forgotten for cozy indoor comforts but few towns had what Lazytown had… a villain sworn to undoing everything Sportacus did and running him out of town in the form of Robbie Rotten.

For a man that dedicated so much of his life and time trying to make everyone lazy and show how great it was…Robbie Rotten was thin to the point of being lanky but active enough to have the strength to move heavy gadgets and set traps. This was clear as he tried from day one to get rid of Sportacus, somewhat expected from Stephanie’s letter but still upsetting how vehemently Robbie wanted him gone. Almost as if Sportacus was a real threat to his safety…after two years Robbie no longer bolted in fear when Sportacus put an end to a “scheme”, now tamer then in the past…Probably due to the fact Sportacus knew Robbie was in the costume now, he was no longer surprised and could take a better look at Robbie’s behavior and determine when enough was enough.

It took Sportacus’s older half-sister Bessie Busybody to point out the new people in town who seemed to arrive every other day were Robbie in costume, with a bit of glamour or illusion, depending on his mood that day. Bessie’s own pointed ears hidden by a glamour, for a half-elf she was good with illusion magic and she used that to her advantage. Few would know Bessie was older than some of the senior citizens, her elven blood from Sportacus’s father had her aging gracefully, helped by illusion magic but others had makeup and surgery so Bessie saw no difference. The two half siblings had a decent relationship having only met when Sportacus had reached adult hood, his parents not allowed to leave the island. Bessie had been the result of a long assignment Sportacus’s father had been on, after which the island council had deemed him too willing to share their secrets and forced him to stay on the island where he met Sportacus’s mother. Bessie hadn’t exactly been happy to hear the father who she had never met had gone and had another family to whom he been a loving father but she found it impossible not to find the humble, kind and helpful Sportacus endearing.

 Bessie hungered for knowledge, especially current knowledge of those around her, perhaps for leverage and to guess intentions but Sportacus would never call her a gossip. She hadn’t told anyone he was a full elf, his hat hiding his inhumanly long and pointed ears or the scar where... It probably helped Sportacus had set up a letter system between her and their father, to help them both heal. However, despite her ways, it seemed Bessie didn’t know as much about Robbie Rotten as she wished she did when Sportacus came to her asking about the villain. Sportacus hadn’t wanted to but when Robbie Rotten first called him a “blue elf”, he had been…scared and considered leaving within the week-

“Sportacus he probably just assumes based on rumors of Number Nine that you are too. Even if he really thought you an elf he can’t expose you, he is bond by the huldufólk code. “assured Bessie as she handed her half brother a cup of tea as he sat at her table, looking like a kicked puppy who still couldn’t help but wag his tail or in this case tap his foot.

Sportacus nodded and sipped the tea, swishing it in his mouth, his half sister liked to be right and often was but there was a reason the biggest elven settlement was his community on an island not on any mortal map and hard to say in the English tongue.  He didn’t dislike Robbie, definitely didn’t hate him, but the man was a villain and determined to get him to leave so taking off a hat and goggles didn’t seem beyond him…

“How long has Robbie been here? The children, including Jives, seem to know him and look to him fondly enough that Stephanie had to write me to show them the benefits of a healthy lifestyle. “

Bessie looked down at her own cup of tea, slightly sweetened as she took a seat across from Sportacus, he caught her expression of anger and then hurt as he tilted his head at her continued silence. Then it was clear, Sportacus had done something rare: ask Bessie a question about a time she would rather forget.

“He arrived shortly after the incident with Glanni, about 13 years ago… He looked so much like that horrible villain Officer Obtuse arrested him on the spot despite it being clear Robbie was younger, maybe half as old but we all were still on edge. It didn’t help the identifying information he gave us still showed a criminal record, mostly petty crimes…I convinced Mayor Meanswell to let him go, I could tell he was magic, not simply touched like Glanni or my mother…I convinced the others with proof that Glanni was still in prison. As such the two of us have had a truce when it comes to his pranks and schemes. We also left the issue of what we both are alone.”

“I expected Robbie Rotten to leave Lazytown after he was cleared but he instead bought the old military bunker, paying for full in cash. Honestly when it was discovered he built machines most people considered it a blessing he was underground where he couldn’t be heard…He was more socially accepted back then, especially amongst the seniors. Old people don’t like to waste time, don’t mind short or one-sided conversations. They were grateful for a younger person to help them across the street, grab the bags or other small favors.  They also loved his simple to operate machines that saved time…”

“He was very close to a particular senior named Aurora, a widow who he often called Amma Aurora and she called him little bird.  He visited her daily, only the worst weather, would keep him away but he still called. Often, he took her out on errands in new outfits he made and he adored her, like the children do you despite being over a foot taller than her. While she was alive Robbie was kind enough to the kids and others, no one ever thought he’d hurt them, he pranked, tricked, schemed and was cold at times but never enough to warrant police involvement. If anyone felt Robbie was getting out of hand or personally targeting them a word with Aurora got him to pull back sometimes even apologize.  Robbie always had candy for the kids or a hand-held gadget or game to show them…after Aurora died ,almost a year before you arrived, he got worse, more withdrawn and a shorter temper…it took someone having a different opinion and sharing it for most of us realize how bad he had gotten… “responded Bessie, her voice held pity and also frustration at her lack of deeper knowledge.

 As Bessie thought about him it was clear Robbie Rotten had once been the king of Lazytown more legitimately then she would ever be queen. A fact that irked her whenever she saw his shining pompadour, almost as glorious as the king of rock himself…yet instead of dying on the toilet he had figuratively thrown himself in the grave with that old woman…

Sportacus took it all in, he had been briefed on the Glanni incident, roughly 13 years ago, involving a 40 something Glanni Glaepur using an alias Rikki Riki, stealing the president’s car, selling unhealthy food, driving out the mayor and taking over the town shortly after Number 9 left along with kidnapping and other crimes…It had been quite the file and the main reason he was still in Lazytown as the town had quickly reverted when faced with a charming stranger. With a fulltime resident such as Robbie it was almost guaranteed too, especially with the three same authority figures still in charge though all swore they had learned. Bringing up the incident was the best way to start a fight with Bessie and Sportacus did his best to avoid it…Though Sportacus had to admit, Robbie looked a lot like the picture of Glanni in the file, but different as if his face was sculpted and his prominent features exaggerated slightly but, in a way, Sportacus found pleasing not cartoonish.

Also, it would make sense Robbie got along better with senior citizens, past their prime and their interests more like his own, willing to gloss over his social quirks for a more able-bodied companion. However, Robbie had given it all up at the passing of one, and hurt himself more over the long run then if he had just kept his ties to the community, as strained as they might have been with the welcome he received. It was still concerning how Robbie was upping his bad behavior but he still hadn’t reached near the level of Glanni and the Mayhemtown Gang. Still he tightened the strap on his goggles to keep his hat on incase Robbie ever got the nerve to try to rip it off as Bessie never told him exactly how Robbie was bond by the code to not reveal another huldufólk.

Now at 8:38 pm nearly two years later Sportacus laid awake in bed, restless as any magical being would be, on the first full moon of spring, due to the excess magic in the air. The hat was off his head, his long ears going slightly to the side, extended up and back to where the tips would have just passed the upper edge of his goggle straps. The marks of the straps were almost gone and Sportacus could feel the tips, it felt nice to have them free and he probably would be asleep by 9pm. He knew Bessie felt the moon’s pull but he contemplated if Robbie Rotten did... Like Bessie had said the man had natural magical talent, it seemed almost on par with Sportacus himself. Though Sportacus wasn’t the best elves had to offer in magic, focusing more on his body much to his mentor’s annoyance. Still he was skilled with infusing magic into his body for bursts of stamina, strength or speed. Also, besides knowing enough first aid he to be a field medic Sportacus was slightly above average with healing magic, had basic book knowledge of other magic as any numbered hero would.

 Thanks to Bessie the spell Robbie had used to keep his elf eyes from seeing through his disguises had been broken but he kept going along until it got dangerous.  Though now it seemed the schemes and declarations to get rid of Sportacus were more for Robbie to save face as a “villain” and to interact with others then serious effort as the two talked more. It was a relief in more ways then one, from not having to seriously worry about his hat or the kids, to having a “frenemy” instead of an arch nemesis relationship with Robbie (though he had never wanted to be mean or hurt Robbie) and the hope of more…Thankfully Robbie was finally scaling back his villainous ways instead of continuing up to the level of those before him.

After the past two years Sportacus knew now that Robbie was very socially awkward in addition to his immaturity but was appreciative if included, possibly due to the fact Robbie hadn’t attended school as the villain had admitted once. This explained a lot of Robbie’s behavior and thinking but also raised not only many questions but concerns in Sportacus for the slightly younger villain. Robbie proved to be creative and brilliant at times but occasionally let things slip like the never going to school, yet if Sportacus tried to ask more Robbie clearly got uncomfortable despite bringing it up…It made things frustrating at times… It all helped explain why Robbie didn’t want to bond with the children outside of costume; Robbie didn’t have to talk about himself, his true self, just whatever character he was portraying and if he messed up well there was a new character, a new chance, tomorrow. Sportacus saw the value in the “schemes” for Robbie and the kids, it was mentally engaging for both and he was there to make sure it stayed within reason, even if it meant some insults, traps or device thrown his way…Sometimes Sportacus wished he could do more and not just because he was number 10, but for the same reason he was finally relaxing was why he could not go deeper in his conversations with Robbie no matter how friendly he got with the villain. Like most full moon nights since he arrived Sportacus fell asleep with a bittersweet feeling and dreams of grey eyes.


	2. Past Your Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus is woken in the middle of the full moon night when all things magic are compelled to roam by his crystal. A grim vision informs the hero that someone is severely injured on the outskirts of town. Can be make it in time? What secrets will be revealed as Sportacus is pushed to the edge of his abilities?

The blaring of the crystal which seemed like it was about to burst from its container with flashes like lightening woke Sportacus. He spared a glance at the clock 12:30 am then went straight for his vest, touching the crystal case only to gasp at the vision he received:

_Pain, white hot pain along the left shoulder and side. A man’s hand trying to explore the wounds, coming back warm, wet and red. Shaking in fear as distorted breathing could be heard, the burn of not getting enough air. Heavy lidded eyes damp with tears that looked towards the moon then the familiar billboard with a cow._

Sportacus pulled on his outfit as quickly as possible, putting the vest on last, the force of the crystal on his chest almost painful. The final thing he grabbed was the first aid kit he kept for emergencies, usually a cover for his healing magic. Tonight, the kit was needed and it had a cellphone inside if he couldn’t…

“Hatch and ladder” ordered Sportacus, and the airship didn’t hesitate despite the harder tone of its normally gentle occupant.

Sportacus was down the ladder and running towards Robbie’s lair, using the excess magic in the air to fuel his muscles to run faster while saving his reserves for healing. As an elf he had overall heightened senses, especially hearing, and as a numbered hero he had training but what he discovered nearly made him stop in fear as he felt a sense of being helpless.

In front of him though a few bushes was the familiar lanky form of the town villain at the bottom of the billboard. There as a dark liquid splattered under him as if someone had smashed a paint can. Robbie was on his back, clutching his left side as he struggled to sit up. Sportacus could hear the rapid shallow breathing and the increasing heartrate as the metallic smell of blood reached his nose making it crinkle. Sportacus heard Robbie talking to himself, trying to steady himself and losing.

“Calm down, keep breathing like this I won’t be able to cast anything else…never should’ve got rid of my rings but those…especially after Sportacus arrived…that’s what I get for being nice…what I get for wanting to see the moon… Damnit got to pull together…get inside before…can’t be seen like this” rambled Robbie, getting more agitated but starting to droop back onto the ground.

Sportacus flipped the last several feet, stopping short at Robbie’s side. He went to touch Robbie only to pause as the gold twinkling of a glamour beginning to fail greeted his eyes, it stabilized but barely.  Robbie cussed, something about “sneaky elves” and “cardiac arrest” but was too weak to turn over and face the elf... There was blood pooling on the cold ground, and from Robbie’s outfit it looked he had landed on his left shoulder and chest. However, the blood splatter extended farther then the injuries Sportacus could see suggested. After confirming Robbie could move his feet and had no neck pain Sportacus explained:

“Robbie I’m going to roll you onto your right side so I can examine your injuries, they seem to be on the left side.”

“Fine Sportanurse.” snapped Robbie, letting out a pained groan as Sportacus put him on his right, jostling his injuries.

Sportacus let out an apology but he needed to have his hands on both sides to check for organ damage. He sensed a few fractured ribs but no ruptured organs, though the left lung seemed very recently repaired…  As Sportacus touched the left shoulder Robbie went from grumbling about Sportacus being “handsy” to letting out a pained scream and kicked at Sportacus. The fierce blow catching the hero in the upper thigh resulting in a muffled huff.  Sportacus’s concerned expression became pained, not just from the violent kick but how much pain Robbie must be in to strike him without warning. After steadying Robbie and sending a numbing wave to the area Sportacus tried again. Bones from clavicle to fingertip were broken, traumatizing the surrounding tissues, risking function and keeping of the left arm. Yet it wasn’t as bad as Sportacus suspected and the fact Robbie’s neck and head were spared…Something was being obscured, something vital. Sportacus needed to see it, Robbie had to drop the glamour now or risk it failing in a human hospital which was the next step as Robbie was still bleeding.

  Robbie was looking straight ahead his teeth clenched in pain and he grit them at the irritation of the loud crystal along with the embarrassment of being found by anyone, especially Sportacus, in such a helpless condition. As Sportacus touched him, trying to appear he was feeling out what was wrong and not finding out via magic it took everything Robbie had not to struggle against those strong hands prodding his wounds. Yet when the hero reached his shoulder, it had been white hot pain, burning, stabbing and crushing all at once, he couldn’t think of anything but getting the pressure off and his arms were in no position to push the offender away… Where the blow had almost landed had not been planned, Robbie was too frantic and too tried to be that villainous. He hadn’t slept in days, made worse by the pull of the full moon and all the emotional baggage that went with it. Going up to that billboard had been a stupid attempt to try to clear his mind but he wasn’t a cat… Now he had nearly exhausted his magic, healing his lung and the surrounding ribs as well as putting back up that draining glamour, he was so tired now…Robbie barely noticed his breathing getting shallower and more rapid, his heart pounding, all he wanted to do was sleep, especially after Sportacus sent that numbing wave-

“Robbie, you need to stay awake, you’re going into shock.  I can’t see everything I need in order to help you…I need you to help me.” pleaded Sportacus, moving in front of Robbie so he could connect with the villain better.

It took Robbie a moment to comprehend Sportacus had spoke and what he was asking which made his heart skip a beat. Robbie glanced up at the hero in muddled silence and Sportacus mused for just a moment taking away the numbing spell to jolt Robbie into coherency but couldn’t bring himself to be that cruel.

“You want me to reveal anything you have to as well, that’s how trust works right?” presented Robbie as if he were a young boy about to reveal his most precious secret.

Sportacus raised his brows and had to remind himself Robbie was sleep deprived, in shock, slow to trust and in serious trouble…He hadn’t been sure to trust Bessie was right about Robbie being huldufólk but to have a glamour this big, Robbie had to be or had made a deal with a very powerful one…

“You’re right about me being an elf but I can sense you are using a large and exhaustive glamour. You can drop it now and I can help you, probably keep you at your lair. If not, my options are limited to mostly mundane means and I get you to a crowded, noisy, human hospital where your glamour will probably fail. “stated Sportacus, there wasn’t time for the villain to try to skirt around the issue.

Robbie looked at Sportacus for a moment, noting the serious and solemn expression before he, closed his eyes, took a deep breath letting it out with a trembling taking over his frame. When he opened his eyes to look at Sportacus, there was fear in his eyes but his expression was of resignation, he knew it was this or probably die despite Sportacus’s best effort…

“Don’t tell anyone, especially anyone here in Lazytown that includes Pink Girl and your sister.” implored Robbie.

“Of course, it’s your secret and I only ask for it to save your life.” Replied Sportacus, a pang of guilt felt in his heart at how genuinely frightened the villain was.

Robbie looked into those blue eyes and had to fight a smile at the sincerity before he muttered an incantation. Then he let out a sigh of relief so deep it would have made Sportacus blush under normal circumstances.

The glamour released like a crack in reality, pieces falling away like a shell, that disintegrated into golden dust that disappeared to reveal board wings. They were feathered and a beautiful gradient, black where they sprouted from Robbie’s back then fading into purple finally into maroon. In the moonlight Sportacus could see them shimmer as if covered in gold dust, in the sunlight they must look like stained glass. The right wing was folded close and under Robbie’s body. The left was splayed behind Robbie in a crooked way, twitching, broken and bleeding profusely. It had taken the brunt of the impact, saving Robbie’s head, neck and cushioning the rest. 

“You’re a fae?” asked Sportacus as he looked over at the broken wing, trying to figure out what would be best to do first on anatomy he hadn’t seen let alone healed in years.

Robbie was silent for a moment and Sportacus was worried he was unconscious, the relief of letting down the glamour possibly lulling the exhausted man to sleep despite the pain. He put his hand on Robbie’s chest, over the sternum, and his fingers seemed to stick as if he had touched frozen metal. Before he could question it Robbie had pushed his hand away.

“Half fae, otherwise a simple fall off the top of the billboard wouldn’t have left me…like this. Speaking of which fuse bone and seal flesh as much as you can. I can correct bones later but turning water to blood is beyond me and I doubt you keep bags of blood in that kit…I need to get back to my lair before anyone else sees me.” grumbled Robbie but the fear was still there behind the anger.

“Robbie if I do it hastily like that it will keep you from bleeding out but you’ll be in agony and possibly crippled for life, are you sure you-“began Sportacus only for Robbie to left himself up with a agonized cry before glaring at Sportacus.

Then Robbie glared at the still beeping crystal container to bring Sportacus’s attention to it.

“Your irritating crystal has never gone off for me because I usually can handle the various injuries I get in my machinations, now that it is listen to it. I have dropped my glamour, I cannot bring it back and I will not be at the mercy of humans. So do as I say because if you don’t and I live I will chase you from this town and no more games this time ljósálfr.” Hissed Robbie and Sportacus felt his heart drop, how much had Robbie suffered alone because the crystal ignored him?

“Ok Robbie, just lay back down, no one is going to see let alone hurt you. I’m going to do what I can and I’m sorry about my crystal.” Soothed Sportacus.

Robbie slowly did as he was told, whimpering from the movement but a glare kept Sportacus quiet as he began to do as Robbie had instructed. It was more than Sportacus had ever attempted on anatomy he was not familiar with, the wing too big to splint with what he had. First, he set about removing the destroyed and blooded feathers in sticky, warm and pointy matts which cut his hands. Then he used the clean tools from his kit to remove bones fragments, using his magic to see what should be saved for fusion and what would only be knifelike remains. While moving and fusing the larger bone pieces Sportacus sealed the large bleeding vessels severed in the wreckage. Sportacus used numbing magic as he stitched larger wounds, continuing from the wing to the arm which he did put in a sling. By this point Sportacus was sweating, hands trembling and even an apple was doing little more than keeping him standing. Covered in blood, mostly Robbie’s but some of his own, emotionally, physically and magically drained it was hard for the elf to remain positive, especially as the whimpers, moans and curses of pain from Robbie got louder as Sportacus found himself having to pull back on the numbing magic…Hopefully he could get Robbie in his lair and get back in his air ship, spell sickness was almost assured. It took him a moment to acknowledge Robbie was talking;

“Sportadoze, I’m going to poof us into my lair, I’ll probably pass out so put me in the orange armchair. Incase you somehow have the energy to leave, my lair is heavily warded so-“said Robbie before he reached into his left wing and took out a feather the size of a finger with a wince before offering it to Sportacus.

“Consider it a key, one of my feathers freely given. If you enter without it while I am…vulnerable my wards will activate. I have food, water and other necessities but I have to choose between healing or maintaining my glamour…I don’t want to have to deal with an itchy, exhausted and vomiting elf whose senses will be diminished but still probably trying to help me. Telling you not too is pointless and I’m too tired to argue…also I’m not sure I can take care of Tux. “continued Robbie as Sportacus took the ombre purple feather.

Sportacus looked at the feather and realized the trust Robbie was putting in him, if the lair was so warded. That to give him, his “sworn enemy”, a key…it also spoke of how well Robbie knew him though if Sportacus mentioned that Robbie might be embarrassed into wanting the feather back…

“Who is Tux?” asked Sportacus, he had never heard of that robot.

“You’ve met him, saved him from a tree a few times.” Replied Robbie, a brow raised, confused that was what Sportacus would focus on, then wondering if he had ever mentioned the cat.

“You mean the kitten? I thought one of the seniors took him in, considering your aversion to him.” Said Sportacus.

“Long story short Sportassumption, we have much in common and he is lazier then even myself. I’m lazy not neglectful. Now if you please.” Said Robbie as he flopped onto his back and offered his right hand which Sportacus took.

Before Sportacus could blink he heard a poof and his vision was filled with purple vapor only to clear revealing the living area of the underground bunker.  Then he felt the light grip on his hand pull away to reveal a barely conscious Robbie. He could see shining green eyes from deeper in the bunker looking at him and then at Robbie. A large, sleek black cat with white markings padded forward. Sportacus felt a smile on his face at the fancy collar, with white lapels and a bowtie matching Robbie’s pinstripe suit around with a small gold bell though it was silent. He then noticed the white cuffs with the tiniest gold cufflinks Sportacus had ever seen on the front feet.  So that was the tiny kitten he had rescued multiple times, now a fancy, shiny coated, healthy cat owned by Town Villain Robbie. Tux clearly remembered Sportacus as he rubbed on the hero’s leg, at the knee before going over to Robbie to headbutt the prone face. Sportacus would have to ask where the food was and how else to care for the cat.

 Sportacus tucked the feather in his pocket and then picked Robbie up from the right, the wing folding to aid him, the left hanging limb, twisted and still smeared with blood in places. He’d help Robbie clean it later. The orange chair looked comfy enough and Sportacus set Robbie upon the fluffy surface, noting how Robbie nuzzled into it with a smile. Sportacus then set the left wing up so it was straightened as possible and checked for bleeding wounds. Summoning his last bit of magic, he numbed the shattered wing only to see Robbie looking at him.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime Sportanurse? Go back to your airship, come back tomorrow if you are spell sickness, I have a potion I’ll be using too.” Mumbled Robbie, his expression much kinder then Sportacus ever remembered being directed at him.

“It doesn’t matter Robbie, you needed help.  I will be back tomorrow to apply more care to your injuries and take care of Tux.  Thank you for the key. “replied Sportacus only to see that Robbie looked like he had already fallen asleep.

“Goodnight Robbie” wished Sportacus before heading for the hatch ladder and left to collapse in his bed, the time now past 2 am, it was too much strain to read the rest…

Robbie waited until the elf was gone before whispering:

“Thank you Sportacus”

Then Robbie making a coo-like noise, Tux padded over to him quickly, making a concerned meow as he sat down, unsure. Lifting his left arm and wing, the spell making him feel better than he was, Robbie repeated the sound. Tux jumped up, curling up on Robbie’s right arm and against his chest. Tux purred at the warmth as Robbie put his injured limbs down and Robbie nuzzled against the cat’s fur, soft and dense as a chinchilla and smelling of lavender. Robbie liked to experiment with spells on the cat, one was a fur texture, another was a smell, based on what was best for the owner…Robbie put his right hand on Tux and sucked the energy from the charms, removing them and placing it in his wing. The two fell asleep, Tux purring, Robbie snoring.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Spell Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are costs to using magic excessively. Some can be treated while others cannot, Robbie knows this because of his father and the sacrifices he forced.

Sportacus didn’t think he’d wake at his normal 6 am, not after roughly 4 hours of sleep after an exhaustive rescue with roughly 3 fitful hours before. Yet as he sat up, feeling like he had to move but exhausted Sportacus knew he wasn’t up because he was rested, it was because he was ravenous as his stomach let out a growl that would rival a rabid dog. 

“Ship, refrigerator.” Said Sportacus as he struggled to his feet, he felt both too heavy for his legs but also too light that every wind that hit the ship almost knocked him over.

The refrigerator came out of the wall and Sportacus threw it open, he quickly shoveled down a banana then eyed the eggs. He knew he should cook them, well if he had humans on board he should but as an elf he could eat foods rarer, part biology, part preventive magic against most foodborne illnesses. After two eggs Sportacus could tell they weren’t enough, not in mass or calories. It was hard to get a lot of calories in a food without it being unhealthy and full of processed sugar…Then Sportacus spotted the side of salmon in the freezer, he ate a lot more fish than the average human, even here in Iceland, it was a lean meat and he could catch it himself at times… He wasn’t thinking when he went to use water magic to unfreeze and cook the fish until it exploded in his face in a mess of flesh, blinding light and searing pain…

It took Sportacus a few minutes to recover , having landed on his butt against the wall. It took him a moment to realize his claws had come unsheathed and his extra canines had slid down. That normally only happened if he or someone he was protecting was in extreme danger. Even then Sportacus had never liked using his natural weapons and after a few calming breaths he was able to retract them. He wiped away the pieces of fish, the appliance pulled back into the wall by the ship. He found himself anxious and wanted to move, the ship feeling too constrictive but also to open with its lack of cover despite being his home for years. Then as his stomach grumbled again as Sportacus stood up, feeling weak but unable to sit down, he needed to eat and find a safe place…Sportacus had experienced this before and it wasn’t his usual inability to relax.

Closing his eyes Sportacus searched within and found his magic was like an ember begging for kindling and it would use his body as such thus the ravenous appetite…He was indeed spell sick, something that had only happened once before in training because his superiors had to find out how he handled it and if he was aggressive or passive…Sportacus was the later, he would search for food and if finding none a safe place to rest until he wasted, thankfully he had been supervised the whole time and given care as soon as allowed. 

Unfortunately, Sportacus had gotten spell sick after a full moon, so it could be weeks before he fully recovered and only eating magical food would speed it up while binging on normal food would keep him from wasting. In the meantime, his magic would be prone to backfire as it had with the fish and if Sportacus pushed it…he could lose his magic until he saw a professional healer.

Last night Robbie had told him to come by if he had spell sickness, that he had a treatment…potions were less dependable then spells, a cure could become a poison if a seemingly harmless substitute was made which was becoming more common as the original ingredients became rarer. However, from the way Robbie had spoken it was as if he had been talking about cough syrup, also he had to visit Robbie anyway. The villain was probably going to wake up soon as well, both had pushed themselves to the limit and Robbie probably would be suffering from spell sickness as well. After mixing together a large smoothie sweetened with honey to quell his growling stomach Sportacus was ready to go. 

“Ship Ladder” said Sportacus and he descended the ladder when it was given.

He did a light jog, all his body was capable of, though Lazytown to Robbie’s lair, the air chilled and filled with dew not yet evaporated, both too early and the sky was full of dark clouds promising rain. Outside Robbie’s lair Sportacus could still see blood stains but muddled by the morning dew and hopefully more by the coming rain. At the hatch Sportacus knocked, he knew Robbie needed sleep but it wouldn’t be proper to invade the man’s privacy especially when Robbie was hurt and feeling vulnerable.

There was a moment of silence and then;

“Come down Sportasick, last thing I want is a magic backfire when you heal me.” 

Sportacus climbed down into the hatch and was surprised to see that Robbie was sitting at a table with two chairs, the rest of the kitchen behind him. He also noticed Robbie was wearing the same bloodied suit as last night with a slice of blue frosted cake half eaten on his plate, from the looks of it his second piece. His left arm still in the sling and bandaged, the left-wing limp and touching the floor. The right wing was loosely folded as Robbie looked at him with knowing look, himself looking tired but not on the verge of collapse. As Sportacus saw the unbroken wing he realized it was built like a raven’s wing despite colored like a hummingbird. In the light of the lair Sportacus found he had been wrong about Robbie’s feathers, they were more like gems that were influenced by the environment around them. Truly a sight to behold and Sportacus wished he had found out about them a different way, felt them first in a gentler way, his hands still bandaged after being cut by some of the broken feathers. After a long moment Robbie coughed into his right hand and glanced down at the table, causing Sportacus to break his stare, not noticing the reddening of Robbie’s ears.

Nearby were two glass flasks, one was empty, the other was full of a yellow liquid that was iridescent, like liquid sunshine. Sportacus could feel the magic radiating from it, both attracting him with the hollow left from last night but sending warning bells with how potent it felt.

“What is that Robbie?” asked Sportacus as he eyed it while sitting down in the provided chair, noticing it had been left pulled out. 

“That is a spell sickness cure potion. Just a few sips should be enough for a short blue elf like you.” replied Robbie as if it should be obvious. 

Sportacus ignored the insult like he always did, more in wonderment of the potion even the professional healers didn’t have something like this when he went through spell sickness in training, it had taken days before he felt relief…

“How can something so powerful exist? I’ve never heard of-“

“A fae recipe and it is only to be used if spell sick. So, no I have no plans of overusing it to amplify my power to run you out of town at the risk of self-combustion. “replied Robbie before he grabbed the full flask and poured some of the concoction into a shot glass.

He then pushed it at Sportacus before giving a halfhearted sneer when Sportacus didn’t take it immediately;

“We’re adults, we’re allowed to drink and I’ve collected a few shot glasses, would you rather the little measuring cups that come with cough syrup? “

“Yes.” stated Sportacus, it wasn’t just what he had been told about the potion but he was all about portion control.

Robbie raised a brow at Sportacus but snapped his fingers, bringing forth the little plastic cup and transferred the potion while saying:

“I thought being so precise in the cup would make the potion seem too much for an elf such as yourself.”

Sportacus went to speak only to notice the amount of potion was the same, Robbie really had been trying to be causal. 

Sportacus took the little cup and downed the potion, surprised it tasted like citrus with an energy boost that made Sportacus shake and have to grab the table to ride it out as it settled into the hollow of his magic, filling it and dissipating the hunger which made Sportacus realize how much he had eaten as his mind was eased…

“Never thought you could get more energized Sportahype, but you made my table dance until it nearly broke it’s legs.” Laughed Robbie.

“How are you feeling okay enough to laugh Robbie? I must have jostled you just now.” Replied Sportacus, just now realizing Robbie wasn’t vocalizing his pain or even complaining.

“I cut the nerves from my wing and left arm, I can’t d-“

“Robbie you could have caused yourself permanent nerve damage! Why?” blurted Sportacus, shocked Robbie would do anything so drastic so quickly, if hurried he might be able to salvage something.

Robbie barely had time to put up his right wing, knocking Sportacus down and looking down at him with a strange look like the elf had overreacted.

“I can’t leave them fully functional otherwise restructuring bone would be impossible. This isn’t my first-time having a broken bone, or wing… Just normally happens one at a time and with less blood shed…“explained Robbie before looking away from Sportacus who was standing up, the wing hit more of a shock then an actual blow.

The words were of little comfort to Sportacus, he didn’t have to worry about permanent nerve damage but that Robbie was apparently skilled with shutting down his own pain receptors and reforming his own bones left some disturbing questions. He instead settled for one that was more neutral;

“Robbie how did you end up hurt like that last night?”

Robbie looked down at the table with his shoulders slumped and run a hand over his face before he spoke:

“I hadn’t slept for a couple of days, nothing special but the full moon didn’t help. I was already dressed and decided to go out to absorb some magic. I decided it was late enough and they hadn’t seen full moon light in a long time so I dropped my glamour and flew to the top of the billboard. Normally balancing there isn’t a problem but I got emotional and I was tired…I couldn’t flip myself around in time to use my wings as little more than a cushion. I put back up my glamour in case I was found forgetting the wing would keep bleeding wherever it goes…probably could have handled it myself if I hadn’t.” 

“It’s okay to need help Robbie, we all do sometimes. You just helped me with that potion.” assured Sportacus, 

“I’m the villain, I shouldn’t need help or give it! You’re in my lair with a feather because you’re the closet person I have to a friend and you’re the damn hero! Do you know the embarrassment and shame that causes me?” broke Robbie. 

Sportacus was taken aback and his desire to comfort won out over his sensibility as he stood up and put a hand on Robbie’s shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

“Robbie I’ve told you many times the kids and I want to be friends with you. I think of us as friends. I know you had a bad welcome to Lazytown but you stayed despite the mantle of a major villain being placed upon you. You are your own person and Aurora saw the good in-“

“You didn’t even know her so don’t you dare bring my grandmother into this! You weren’t there and you don’t know who I am ! “sneered Robbie as he whipped his head to face Sportacus, a confidence born of emotional turmoil burning in his eyes.

“Robbie, I didn’t know for sure but after two years I’ve heard much about your time in Lazytown and your relationship with her…I’m sorry I brought up a painful subject and I want to know you but I also don’t want to push you.” Responded Sportacus, his expression sincere as he tried to calm Robbie down. 

Robbie shrugged off Sportacus’s hand from his shoulder and stood up. This would be more than he had ever told anyone besides his Amma Aurora but he needed Sportacus right now, for the healing and companionship, it would be over two weeks before he could glamour his wings without fear of it failing. However, Robbie wasn’t going to be nice about it; not only did he have a reputation to uphold but if he wasn’t mad he wouldn’t be able to finish, not without tears. The magic in the air was almost palpable as he flared out his right wing, almost seven feet and twitched his left as the feathers ruffled to make the appendages look bigger. Robbie used his height to loom over Sportacus and he could see the uneasiness in the elf’s stance which was his intention but sent a wave of guilt over Robbie but he didn’t crumple besides letting his feathers lower a little.

“I’ll fill you in on some details then since you insist. Aurora died after a stroke, her human body finally unable to handle the years of magic use and nothing, not my magic or my machines could help her return to normal, only make her comfortable those final months before…I was the only family there, my father rotting in prison for crimes against the town she chose to spend her last years in. My father is Glanni Glaepur and he came to this town because it was an easy mark. He knew there wasn't much a police force or political presence, just one of each. Yet my grandmother died feeling guilty because she still sent him letters, he hurt us but he was still her son. She thought that encouraged Glanni to come here. He’s the reason I was arrested when I moved here just to be closer to her after that bastard was arrested, This town rejected me the moment I stepped foot in it because of him. I stayed because Amma Aurora cared about me, protected me, taught me as much as she could while I was growing up and I wouldn’t let him or this damn town win!"

“Still I’ve tried to be good, hell sometimes I want to be good. I was mild with my wards outside my lair, toned down my schemes, even moved my fairy ring so one of the brats wouldn’t be whisked away to the Fae Realm. Then I destroyed it when you made them all so active. Then even though you were the invader in my territory and I knew you were an elf. I didn’t risk exposing you or lure you away into the woods to get rid of you. Thank Titania that my mother was Seelie, and Aurora was a good woman because I was tempted… I’ve tried to be good, I’ve tried to be evil and the whole time I’ve just been rotten which everyone seems able to see besides two dead women, a cat and you!” snapped Robbie, voice going from seething to breaking by the end, the magic in the air gone as Robbie finally voiced years of frustration.

Robbie then turned away quickly as anger threatened to be expressed as tears. He had just emotionally vomited decades of issues on Sportacus, his enemy, the slightly above average hero, an elf of the Elven Numbered Order of heroes but not a therapist, as if Robbie could go to one… A small part screamed he had turned his back on a more physically powerful individual while he was seriously injured and it was going to end up causing more injury. Robbie knew now it was doubtful Sportacus would ever purposely hurt him, now that is. No it was just years of being conditioned to expect it if he stepped out of line, even decades later. Also, there was the self-loathing of revealing to Sportacus that he, the town villain, was so damaged. Those kind eyes and that pure willingness to help, sometimes Robbie couldn’t help but wonder Sportacus was kind to him for deeper reasons… He pushed down the thought, it was a common problem since he became acclimated to Sportacus’s magic and he began to focus on other qualities of the athletic elf…

The plan was to get to the bathroom with a strong door incase Sportacus didn’t get the hint. He had open and stitched wounds to examine, bruising to inspect and bone mending to plan, just like when he was a kid though at least he had his own magic…It would be much harder to tend to himself but after that outburst Robbie needed a shower to drown out the sound of any tears and clean off the blood from last night.Robbie didn’t expect Tux to walk in front of him, making him jerk to a stop to avoid tripping or to hear sneakers squeak to a stop next to him…

Sportacus was holding his left wing off the floor, when Robbie had blocked the pain receptors he had blocked all receptors to avoid strange sensations so he hadn’t felt the elf pick it up. The look he gave Sportacus was a mix of shock that quickly turned to suspicion, it took everything he had not to tear his wing out of the hero’s grasp. 

“I just didn’t want you to hurt it more by dragging it across the floor or hitting it into a wall or door frame. I’ll help you get into your bathroom then I’ll clean things up while you wash up if that’s ok with you?” said Sportacus, his tone cautious.

Robbie looked around at the floor, it wasn’t filthy but there were some odds and ends from various machines as well as costume materials with a few baking mix boxes thrown in, typical after a few days of insomnia. With a dragging wing it wasn’t exactly safe and a clean-living area would lessen the risk of infection.

“Umm…sure Sportamaid, broom and dustpan over there, incinerator for garbage and expired food is over there, don’t worry it converts it to clean power.Tux’s litter box should empty itself into the incinerator at noon, you have until then before it seals for two hours otherwise the whole place would smell like burning cat shit. Pile for metals, tools, other odds and endsis over there to be sorted later, throw the fabrics in that room, food goes in those cabinets over the kitchen sink, there is the fridge. If there is anything you can eat help yourself. “sighed Robbie gesturing to the various points in the lair before he walked forward, Sportacus helped him maneuver the broken wing through the doorframe before Robbie shut the door in his face with a click of the lock before the hero could say anything else.

Sportacus’s expression was one of worry and concern, his heart aching and his mind racing on how to help Robbie without his own feelings clouding his judgement…things were much simpler with the kids in Lazytown... Then he heard a meow and looked down to see Tux looking up at him, back at the door and then him before rubbing against his leg with another meow, reaching the knee.

“I’m not going to stop trying.” Said Sportacus, then he grabbed the broom and started the long process of cleaning the neglected lair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tux is a very big kitty because Robbie used magic on his food to make him so. The villain wanted his cat to be able to defend itself if it ever got out though Robbie does all he can for that not to happen. He is a good cat dad and he lost his dear robot dog to a sudden summer storm.


	4. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars aren't just on the skin and sometimes the kindest have lost their innocent in the most troubling of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of past severe injuries from child abuse

It had been years since Robbie had been forced to bathe with his wings, before he had moved into this bunker and before his wings had fully grown in. Thankfully due to his lazy nature Robbie specialized in low magic cost spells of comfort such as dressing, grooming, fetching of items and manipulation of small amounts of certain things…teleporting depended on distance. One of his favorite spells had to be the spin change so in a quick spin and flurry of feathers Robbie was freed from his ruined outfit and in a towel.   His spin spell had removed the sticky and crusty blood-stained outfit.

Looking in the mirror Robbie noted the extensive bruising on his left side, heaviest around his left shoulder and extending down to his hip, up to his neck and across his sternum, obscuring the sigil, once a limiter now an amplifier that filtered magic into him from the air, artifacts and handsy elves… His chest which wasn’t exactly human anymore, built for flight with a smaller second set of pectoral muscles under the larger than normal, the sternum a small version of a keel but still humanlike due to the muscle… His back wasn’t any better with his second scapula an even more unnatural shape than usual, his left wing out of socket. Though this would be hard to know for the casual observer, black covert feathers covered most of the skin between the wings and up his neck to his hair. Robbie knew under the bandaging on his arm there were wounds to tell of compound fractures, same with his wing. With a sigh Robbie had to admit he couldn’t remember a time he had been hurt worse since he moved out of his father’s house with his grandmother once he turned 14 and a year after the sigil switched, allowing him to hide “the blessing of flight” and do odd jobs…  

  
It had been his fault, always was…he was useless, just the cost in a deal between his parents, Glanni got slowed aging, increased luck, stealth and some treasure as well as being allowed to leave the fae realm at the cost of a child. Glanni had had enough of Robbie by the time he was old enough to be taken seriously. Robbie couldn’t even go to school to make a lawful living for his father to sponge off of later or go outside if the weather was too hot for a jacket. He was only six when he saw his mother being killed during one of his full moon visits in the Fae Realm with her by an unseelie fae, too focused on saving him…

At the time Robbie couldn’t connect the being with what he knew as fae, it was monstrous and still haunted his nightmares, keeping him up at times. It left Robbie with his little down covered wings without glamour his mother always glamoured them before she sent him home before, and a massive spell book. He was crying alone in a dying fairy ring, covered in blood, black, cream and his own red, until Aurora picked him up in the morning…That morning was the last time Glanni referred to him as “Robbie” now that he had no fairy to answer too. It was also the first time Aurora used magic to heal her grandson, taught rudimentary fae by her son’s lover, ultimately the strain of magic would lead to his grandmother’s death.  
  
Robbie wiped away the tears and turned around quickly to turn the shower on to drown out any sobs that might come forth blaming his emotional state on the potion, it was old as he no longer had access to fae ingredients and it got stronger with time like fine wine. He was too injured to express any excess energy so it must be coming out emotionally…Part of him knew that was bullshit, the excess energy was why he was coherent with only four hours of sleep after roughly 48 hours awake and his sigil naturally expressed dangerous amounts of magic as heat and it was the same temperature as the rest of him. The amount he gave Sportacus would have no such effect, the excess energy expressed in that physical burst.  
  
 The bathtub was spacious and the shower head above the shower curtain ring went all the way around would normally accommodate him whether he was bathing or showering. Now he could barely fit with his right wing tightly folded, his left crammed in so he could wash off the remaining blood. The warm water removed the excess blood but soon started to dissolve scabs and loosened stiches and Robbie heaved the useless and wet limb out of the shower. His left arm was becoming much the same way to his frustration. Robbie hadn’t dealt with bandages and the like for a while, especially ones he couldn’t slip a bag over to keep them from getting wet. It also didn’t help that the usually luxury soft washcloth covered in soap felt like pressing sandpaper on a sunburn as he cleaned his bruised skin. Taking care of his hair and getting all the product out had been torture with one hand that finally broke Robbie down into using magic.  
  
Rushing through his shower he got out and used a flick of his wrist to remove enough water from himself back into the tub so he was damp but not dripping. Robbie went to the mirror and ran a brush through his hair, putting some product in it, just enough to get it to resemble a pompadour but nowhere near his signature look, looking soft instead of a slick shell. He put on just enough makeup so Sportacus wouldn’t question his health. Robbie thanked his fae mother it would be several days before any scruff would start to grow in. The rest of his grooming was normal expect…Looking over his right shoulder at his wings Robbie raised a lip in disgust, not at them exactly but the prospect of taking the better part of an hour preening them and he no longer had the health or time of his youth. He’d need Sportacus’s help and for that he had to be shirtless…  
  
The first thing that Robbie thought about was the magical mark on his chest, it was…hard to explain and potentially dangerous if his magic or his body wasn’t energized. Cautiously Robbie felt his sigil and noted with a frown it was slightly chill and faded. Apparently, Robbie had used more magic then he thought since he woke up, he hadn’t fully restored it either to begin with. He didn’t want Sportacus to touch it again, it had started to leech magic from the elf even through clothing and kept Robbie from passing out after letting down the glamour last night. As he looked at the mark Robbie wondered if he could pass it off as a tattoo to Sportacus to kill the elf’s curiosity to keep him safe. It was in the Celtic design which was odd in itself, he assumed his mother was one of the many Icelandic hidden folks, there was an island of elves off the coast after all. It was a Celtic sun in glimmering bronze with a rearing red mare in the center. Above the sun was a dark but gleaming golden diadem that curved slightly. Curling around the sun was black runic writing which Robbie couldn’t decipher, it was small, upside down in places as it went from the start of the diadem to the end and turned around in the mirror.

 Robbie often wondered why his mother gave him such a mark, had she meant to remove it when he was mature enough to be trusted with magic? He would never know and thanks to it he never could be shirtless, lest it glow or darken suddenly or change temperature in addition to it being roughly the size of his palm and hard to conceal, refusing glamour and testing the limits of coverup makeup which had cost him a few tops…  
  
There was also the various wound on his upper limbs and chest, so he’d have to keep his vest and shirt off, not a pleasant idea considering how appealing the athletic sports elf was compared to his lanky self normally, now with his wings no longer glamoured and by extension his inhuman chest it only heightened the differences. Though Sportacus might have noticed last night after he dropped the glamour, though Sportacus had been focused on his shoulder and wing at that point, it was also dark, they were both exhausted…

It couldn’t be avoided, even with the spell sickness potion Robbie would drain himself quickly trying to heal all this. It would be days ending in spell sickness with no potion left and half-baked results which he couldn’t risk. The other option was he would be forced to spend a month down here alone healing in moderation and while he had a sink for water, the cake machine and Tux. Robbie had to admit even he needed more than that and he wasn’t sure if Tux had enough food. Well he might as well be comfortable and with that Robbie did his spin spell, clothing himself in briefs, pajama pants and slippers, pajama top in hand. Robbie draped it over his shoulders so the sleeves could be grabbed by his good hand. It still took Robbie ten minutes of contemplation, pacing, staring at the door and hand hovering over the doorknob before he finally unlocked the door so it opened a crack which he promptly looked through.  
  
Sportacus was humming to himself, his movements quick but not rushed as he was going through the cabinets in the kitchen. While he threw a few things into the bag Robbie could see with his fae eyes it was expired and plenty of junk food was not only being looked at but examined and returned intact as if Sportacus was trying to memorize what Robbie liked. The floor as Robbie could see from his position was clean, only stubborn stains left on the concrete. Sportacus heaved the garbage bag over his shoulder and took it to the incinerator, from the flames probably the last of several. Then Sportacus turned around, a thoughtful look on his face as he stroked his chin before going back to the kitchen, digging under the sink before making a pleased sound. Robbie knew the elf had found his first aid kit, probably emptied his own last night. Robbie kept his main one there as it had quite a few things that would not be found in a human or even an elf’s first aid kit which might require a glass, water, mixing or other ingredients. More “normal” ones could be found at his engineering desk and sewing table. Robbie steeled himself, soon Sportacus would come to check on him…  
  
There was a creaking as the bathroom door was opened and Sportacus gave a soft smile, he could tell Robbie was shy, the way he held the pajama top made that clear even if his elven ears hadn’t heard the pacing…Instead of immediately talking to Robbie he  focused on the first aid kit to allow Robbie time to relax, from how pale the visible skin was and from memory Sportacus assumed it was the first time Robbie had taken off his shirt around anyone else in years. To his relief the top half was a normal human first aid but he could sense the more magical under it. He released a sigh; the potion had restored his magic but his hands where still cut up from the broken feathers. He finally looked up with a reassuring smile as Robbie used his good hand to grab a stool and bring it near the table so Sportacus could look at him, primarily his back. Sportacus brought over the first aid kit and a bowl of water with a clean cloth.  
  
“Do you feel better now that you are clean and in comfy clothes?” asked Sportacus as he stopped before Robbie.  
  
Robbie glared at Sportacus about to say something scathing but his gaze was drawn to Sportacus’s cut and bandaged hands with the wet cloth, the hero had gotten those wounds helping him...  
  
“Your own wounds are going to open and I’d rather not have your blood on me, take off the top half, there with be a green topped jar with lotion inside, put it on your hands and rub it in.” instructed Robbie, gesturing to the first aid kit.  
  
“I appreciate it Robbie, I want to save my healing magic for you.” Said Sportacus as he complied in removing the upper half only to reveal various jars, vials, and raw ingredients, the latter either rare or unheard of this side of a fairy ring…  
  
The green lidded jar was one of the largest and Sportacus opened it to see the salve was pine green, smooth and thick, he only needed two fingertips worth to cover his hands. Following Robbie’s instructions, he rubbed in the lotion, feeling a pleasant warmth then a tingle in his wounds. Sportacus’s eyes widened as he saw the larger cuts, just shy of needing stitches, knitted back together and scabs dissolved to reveal fresh scars.  
  
“I know it’s impressive but try to use your magic as much as possible, Sportanurse, because when that kit is empty I cannot make more. “said Robbie with a slight bitter tone to his voice.  
  
“Robbie I know you destroyed your ring to kept the kids safe, a sacrifice I can’t fully understand but I’m sure we could find a spot to-“began Sportacus only to wilt under Robbie’s glare.  
  
“It takes a lot of effort to make a Fairy Ring. I have to be in good health, well rested and full of magic, do it on a full moon with traces from another ring. I am also a Solitary Fae, I am not protected by either court and neither would any human or elf who used my ring. So, while I would like to collect ingredients, stretch my wings and feel that…atmosphere it is also a risk and I have limited tries.” explained Robbie.  
  
Sportacus looked at Robbie and briefly imagined him dancing, probably a lovely sight, but the way Robbie spoke of the Fae Realm not being for humans…He had never been to the Fae Realm, it was…hard to return from and if those without fae blood who ate there stayed there. Also, both seelie and unseelie fae were known to be tricksters who were capable of cruel and sadistic acts though seelie tended not to outright kill other beings unless disrespected or provoked. The politics were lethal between the courts and within them, with land changing factions with only the fae knowing adding another element of danger.

It made Sportacus realize just how much Robbie had risked getting ingredients and making the lotion he had just used especially as a Solitary Fae, a neutral party but alone who’s death could easily be justified as a “causality of war” if not hidden completely. It also drove home also how skilled Robbie was to survive multiple trips through his own ring without being followed or his territory seized. That might explain why Robbie had been so vehement about kicking him out of town, he was rightfully wary.

Then Sportacus returned his focus to Robbie as his thoughts did and noticed Robbie was looking at him with a raised brow.  
  
“You’ve been to the Fae Realm?” asked Robbie.  
  
“No but I know about the…poltics…Robbie do you want me to work your arm or wing first?” asked Sportacus only to noticed Robbie tense after the question, which made Sportacus notice some of the…unusual muscles in his back.  
  
“Robbie…”  
  
“Wing.” Blurted Robbie, taking the concern tone in Sportacus’s voice as anxiety about having to touch such an inhuman thing as him, Sportacus just had ears unless he got mad if he had heard right about elves.  
  
Sportacus nodded, unseen by Robbie and immediately noticed how the left-wing shoulder didn’t match the right and with how it dragged...He pressed on it, confirming the second humerus was out of socket and noticed the whine from Robbie as he was being pushed forward. Remembering how Robbie had said he had cut pain sensors to the wing Sportacus realized Robbie hadn’t gone further into the connecting tissue. There was only one thing to be done so Sportacus grabbed Robbie’s top left shoulder. With understanding Robbie gripped the stool to help give Sportacus leverage. After some experimental gripping to determine how much pressure to apply Sportacus sent a sudden wave of numbing throughout the area as he jutted the humerus head back into the socket.  
  
There was a click and a yell from Robbie as he was pitched forward, beginning to realize just how strong the hero was as Sportacus seemed unfazed as he worked on the surrounding muscle. Soon Robbie felt a sensation, a rightness, in his shoulder and he looked at his left wing…He managed to lift it off the ground before Sportacus put a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You can move it now and I want you too but after I clean the wounds and stabilize the breaks. You can’t feel it but you are causing more damage moving it now.” Explained Sportacus and Robbie let the wing settle.  
  
Sportacus took off and changed the bandages from last night, applying some of the healing lotion to wounds he partially closed with magic so they no longer needed stitches. Soon the exterior wounds were just fresh scars and intense bruising. It pleased Sportacus how much plumage Robbie still had, not enough to fly but most of his primaries and secondaries had been spared. He then used his magic to look at the breaks.

In the calm of the day after Sportacus realized much of the “healed” damage hadn’t been from the fall the night before. Most of it was much older with most of it looking like it had happened during growth and tried to be properly corrected years later. Sportacus felt a cold sense of dread as he augmented the spell and stepped back at the luminosity only he could see…  
  
Robbie’s back and wings were covered in scars, healed by magic and thus marked by magic. Sadly, from experience with children outside Lazytown Sportacus could tell they were mostly from a heavily buckled belt and cigarettes. Yet it was what was under them that was worse, evidence of numerous broken bones that had healed, some by magic but many simply by time and corrected later. Then Sportacus spotted it as Robbie tilted his head to glance over his right shoulder in confusion about why he no longer felt the elf’s hands. The hero had to put a hand over his mouth to urge the bile back down…  
  
On the right side of Robbie's head, from near his ear to over his right eye socket, Robbie had wide network of old fusion lines and recreated bone that told of a serious skull fracture. The wound must have been to the extent it should have been surgically treated immediately but looked like an unskilled magic user had barely kept it together and taken a long time to stabilize it…  
  
Robbie turned around fully just as Sportacus forced his nausea aside, he had heard the hero take a couple steps back and worried he would bolt before his arm was looked at. Yet when he saw the look on Sportacus’s face he knew it wasn’t him exactly that had scared the hero as Sportacus was barely holding back tears.  
  
“What’s your problem Sportaloon? I’m not made of glas-“began Robbie only to stop as Sportacus shook his head and gestured to his own right temple which made Robbie pale.  
  
“Who did that to you Robbie?” asked Sportacus as he walked back over, trying to focus on Robbie’s face but still seeing the fracture lines despite ending the spell, his mind wondering how much of Robbie’s behavior was because of it...  
  
“Who do you think? It was my 14th birthday present from Glanni. I had had magic for a year and was beginning to get comfortable with it. Enough that I could hide my wings and do odd jobs.  I knew I could provide for me and Amma Aurora especially if I used fae money for everything but rent. I had an apartment with basic furnishings and our most prized possessions ready.

"My grandmother had made her blue frosted cake with a candle and gotten me a new toolbox with the essentials…Glanni came home from a failed heist and was upset she wasted his money on a “rotten freak” like me. I stopped him and told him we were leaving…Glanni didn’t like that idea and used the bat he kept near his chair to…well I don’t remember much after that Sport.

"Apparently, I had poofed me and Amma Aurora across Mayhemtown to that little apartment I had gotten for us...She kept me alive with what spells she knew until I woke up and could take over…” explained Robbie as if that was the end of it but Sportacus knew such an injury would have some sort of permanent effect, especially if unskilled magic was involved in the healing process.  
  
“Robbie can you-“began Sportacus only for Robbie to give him a glare that looked like it could kill.  
  
“I’m not a broken toy Sportadork, it might not be as good as the left but I can see and hear well enough from that side. I actually tend to be more sensitive to sound unfortunately with you and the brats up top which does nothing for my headaches and insomnia but I manage, I survive so don’t look at me like that.” Snapped Robbie.  
  
Sportacus stood before Robbie for a moment before he regained his composure and gathered his thoughts, he wasn’t dealing with a child but an adult who already was uncomfortable being helped for serious physical injury. He couldn’t be simple with Robbie; the man was still brilliant and determined despite what life had done to him and had the power to make him leave.  
  
“Robbie I only want to help you and I appreciate you sharing all this with me. I hope we can talk about it again when you want to if you ever want to. I won’t force you I just don’t think it’s healthy to keep it all inside…I’m going to finish with your wounds and then we’ll go from there.” Said Sportacus.  
  
Robbie looked at Sportacus with narrowed eyes but let out a sigh as he realized the hero wasn’t going to push him about subjects he’d rather avoid especially while injured. Taking this as his cue Sportacus returned to the damaged wing and quickly finished the daily treatment, using clean bandage to hold the digits to the forearm. He would secure this to the body once he finished with the arm.Sportacus noticed Robbie tense and look away as he undid the sling and straighten his left arm…  
  
“Oh” was all Sportacus said as he took in the torso revealed under the arm.  
  
For Sportacus it wasn’t the strangeness of the muscles that surprised him, he had met fae before, but the amount of muscle and how lean Robbie was considering his diet and lifestyle. Clearly Robbie flew more then he let on and that burnt a lot of calories. Fae also had high metabolisms to allow them to stay lean to fly better so they needed more calorie rich foods or had to eat more often. It explained all the cake and other sugary foods as well as the refusal to eat healthier foods. Robbie had different nutritional needs then the average human or elf.

Sportacus could see this was a sensitive topic for Robbie and he had pushed enough so he began to work on the arm, doing as he had with the wing, noting again that Robbie while thin was not weak when it came to musculature.  It was only after Sportacus had put the arm back in a sling and went to secure the left wing to the body was there a problem; Robbie wouldn’t release his pajama top, keeping it draped like a cape that was bunched over his chest.  
  
“Robbie I need you to release the top, I can’t secure your wing without wrapping over it. I won’t judge anything I see.” Assured Sportacus.  
  
“How do I know I can trust you? You are an elf and yet you can pass for human without a glamour.” Whispered Robbie, bitterness in his voice.  
  
Sportacus knew what he had to do and he had promised last night when Robbie dropped the glamour over his wings. He put his hand to the brim of his hat and with a deep breath he removed it with his eyes closed. There was a wince as he pulled off the tight googles with it.  The wavy brown locks tipped with blond fell a little, tickling the base of his ears, the color was natural and a trait common amongst elves. He could feel his ears move slightly to the sides, freed from their constraints. He gave a grimace at the tingle and pin prick sensation as blood returned to them. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at Robbie who had a strange expression in his eyes and a smile until he noticed Sportacus’s eyes were open.  
  
“Still not as much as…this. ”said Robbie gesturing to his torso.  
  
“Robbie, I bet you look good under that drape and your wings are beautiful.” Assured Sportacus.  
  
Robbie blushed but didn’t move besides to clutch the top closer. Sportacus wouldn’t unsheathe his claws or fangs, it would only come off as threatening, however there was something else…  
  
“I want to show you something Robbie.” Said Sportacus, his tone hesitant.  
  
Robbie was silent only to raise an eyebrow as Sportacus turned around and exposed the small of his back. Before Robbie could voice his complaint he saw that the lower spine was odd, more raised and with bits of…fur? It was much like Sportacus’s hair but looked softer that trailed the lower third of the way up the elf’s back…There was a large scar poking just above the waist band, it looked like a burn scar. Robbie took his good hand and ran it down the fur, the spine was indeed raised, especially at the burn scar an unnatural amount.  He saw Sportacus’s muscles twitch as he did in a way he knew wasn’t human and the burn scar moved, like a…  
  
“Sportacus what is this?” asked Robbie, too astounded to come up with an insulting nickname as he removed his hand quickly as Sportacus looked over his shoulder, his expression…Robbie saw it often on his own face when he felt pains from wounds his father left.  
  
“It’s where my tail used to be. Unfortunately, it wasn’t entirely successful as you can see…” explained Sportacus as he pulled his shirt back down.  
  
“Tail…What wasn’t successful?!” exclaimed Robbie as he hopped to his feet, a bit of rage in his voice, he had read tales of elves having other features but what would remove them?  
  
Sportacus turned and faced Robbie putting his hands up in a calming gesture and ears noticeably lowered and more against his skull.  
  
“The removal of my tail. My family line has fox like tails and they don’t fit in pants well like cow tails so when I completed my hero training… Part of the proceedings was them cutting off my tail and sealing the stump shut so I could fit in with humanity. When I swore my oath to become Number 10 I remained more intact then most… I have my ears unaltered as well as my claws and fangs because I passed the tests to keep them.” Explained Sportacus, trying to appear positive only for Robbie to grab his shoulder.  
  
“Sportacus why in the hell would you let pieces of you be removed if you didn’t pass tests? Not even Glanni removed my wings. He threatened it, he broke them more then a few times but he didn’t chop them off for convivence’s sake!  “probed Robbie, he knew Sportacus was a hero but he had always seen Sportacus as a boy scout, helpful, naive and never could see the darkness of this world, now…  
  
“I want to help people, especially humans because they are in charge of this world but they need so much guidance. As an elf, as the former order, I am better equipped to help and protect. I had to make sacrifices but I can’t do anything for humans if I can’t blend in with them. I’ve made my decisions Robbie and I’ve helped a lot of people who would have fallen through the cracks if I hadn’t.”  guaranteed Sportacus but Robbie could see a sorrow in him.  
  
“You just can’t help being the way you are can you Sportaflop? It’s no wonder you can’t relax, you are one short anxious elf.” Snarked Robbie only to realize Sportacus was staring at his chest, he had dropped the top when he grabbed the hero’s shoulder.  
  
“Uh that’s just a tattoo, had an edgy phase.” Muttered Robbie as he tried to cover it back up only to notice Sportacus looked transfixed on the sigil.  
  
“What is wrong with you Sportaloon? You said you wouldn’t judge and staring is judging.” Snapped Robbie.  
  
Sportacus shook his head as if to clear it and but still looked at the mark for a moment before looking into Robbie’s eyes.  
  
“Sorry Robbie, let’s get your wing secured.” Responded Sportacus.  
  
Robbie nodded and Sportacus barely said another word as he did his task as if in deep thought. Once done Robbie felt like a mummy, unable to move the left wing but thankfully it was off the ground. His left arm was also trapped, both in the sling and pinned by the wing. Helped to his chair and given a sandwich prepared by Sportacus for lunch so the villain felt like all his needs were met for now.  
  
“Need anything else Robbie?” asked Sportacus as he pulled back on his hat and goggles.  
  
“No, go up ground and play with the brats, should be out of class by now. Don’t want them asking questions.” Replied Robbie.  
  
“Ok, I’ll check up on you tomorrow, have a good day.” Wished Sportacus before he left after getting a nod from Robbie who turned on his TV, needing some mind-numbing entertainment after such an intense visit, Tux purring on his lap.  
  
As Sportacus went to his airship to get some jump ropes he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; how did you explain to someone their dead mother was Aine, the ancient former fae queen of Ireland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely made up the sigil. There is little on Aine that I could find, but a red mare was listed on her symbols, she was also the goddess of sovereignty and midsummer.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days go by, words are exchanged, wounds are healed and feelings become convictions.

Robbie didn’t ask Sportacus why he had been transfixed by the mark on his chest. It had been cold meaning he wasn’t “full” when it came to magic, maybe it held a power of its own to pull magical beings towards it. The thought was unsettling but Sportacus was the only one he planned to be shirtless around and thankfully the elf had been snapped out of it pretty quick. Either way Robbie spent that night working on his candy apple machine and reversed it, turning the candy apples he had left, they didn’t rot as sugar, back into regular apples. He wouldn’t verbalize his gratitude, not yet, whether it was keeping his reputation or simply not his way, when was the last time someone did something for him and he could thank them without shame? So, Robbie figured the apples where a step in the right direction if Sportacus didn’t think Robbie was trying to give him a sugar meltdown. Which Robbie didn’t blame Sportacus if he did though it wouldn’t make much sense to do so right now.  
  
The night was fitful, repressed memories mixed with dream to become nightmares that were only worsened when Robbie woke up unable to move his upper left limbs. Then it would take several moments to realize why and to stop panicking. Afterwards it was a long time to calm down and then even longer to get back to sleep. He stopped moving the table, phone and ottoman back into place after his ring wing flung them across the room the third time. He was thankful Sportacus came around 10 am the next morning, an agreeable compromise between Sportacus’s usual six and his dream of noon. He planned to let Sportacus do most of the healing the first few days until he felt more like himself in terms of power.  
After a greeting Sportacus settled in to making brunch after feeding Tux while Robbie went to the bathroom. He used his magic to spin his clothes off and gave himself a sponge bath before spinning into a fresh set of pajama bottoms and his slippers. Sportacus could clean under the wrappings if he wished. The smell that greeted him was heavenly and revealed to be waffles topped generously with syrup and strawberries, one of the few “sportscandy” he would eat and Sportacus knew it. There was also a side of sausage links and scrambled eggs.  
  
“Sportacook you didn’t have to make all this.” said Robbie as he sat at the table.  
  
“You are healing, even with my magic and especially with yours, you need more then usual. I know now you need sugar but I wanted you to get more nutrients then what you got from cake alone. “ said Sportacus as he sat down with a bowl of strawberries, probably no more then a handful.   
  
Robbie looked at him as he ate with a raised brow which got the hero’s attention.  
  
“Is something wrong? Do you need more syrup or do you not like scrambled eggs? I can-“began Sportacus before Robbie raised his hand and gestured to the apples on the table.  
  
“I changed them back, you probably already know where the knives are and peanut butter is in that cabinet. Make yourself a snack that will actually do something…also take your hat off.” Said Robbie.  
  
“My hat?” asked Sportacus.  
  
“Only us down here, no reason you should cut the circulation to them, don’t you know that’s not healthy Sportadork?” snarked Robbie but his expression held some concern which was quickly masked as Robbie dived into his food.   
  
Sportacus did remove his hat and had to admit he enjoyed having his ears free. Then he retrieved the knife and peanut butter, it was smooth not chunky and had numerous spoon marks, and made himself lightly peanut buttered apple slices. He took a tentative bite and waited a moment, happy that he didn’t have a sugar meltdown and ate the rest of his snack.   
The rest of the day together passed without incident and so did the next day. On the fourth day Sportacus began to probe again, more gently then he had before. It was during wing treatment that Sportacus asked:  
  
“Robbie why didn’t you live with your mom due to your home life with Glanni?”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Sportacus sensed the tension in Robbie’s back as he continued to work only to feel up and down movement as well. Then to his shock his sensitive ears picked up some very quiet sobbing and wet breathing…Robbie was crying. He put his hand on Robbie’s top shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb as Robbie put his right hand to his eyes to try to compose himself.  
  
“I’m sorry Robbie.” Apologized Sportacus only to hear Robbie give a swallow and wiped his eyes with his right hand.  
  
“She…died when I was very young during one of my full moon visits through her ring…neither of us knew how bad Glanni was because he got so much worse after that because I came back…like this.” Replied Robbie gesturing to his wings, his voice still thick with tears.  
  
“Without a glamour?” asked Sportacus, deeply concerned for Robbie, no wonder he was so reluctant to show Sportacus he was half-fae if he thought it made his own father hate him.  
  
“Yes, I was six, she took it down when I was with her and put it up before I left…she had to chose that night if I went back home where I was safer or I remain in the fae realm with her and that thing…She was distracted and dying, she either didn’t remember or was too weak to glamour my wings…I remember my father didn’t even try to comfort me, more upset about my new limitations and that my mother’s part of the deal would stop…She wasn’t there for him to answer too and Amma Aurora couldn’t involve the police or leave…” said Robbie and Sportacus noticed he had started to tremble, he was unsure if Robbie would want any more contact but put his right hand over Robbie’s shoulder to rest on his upper chest.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please…” begged Robbie as he wrapped his right arm around himself, visibly shaking which doomed him to a hug from Sportacus from behind.  
  
Robbie stiffened but then leaned backed into Sportacus, desperately trying to regain some form of his snarky façade. The guilt in Sportacus’s heart made it clench, he just wanted to help Robbie. True the man had needed little prompting to give him information but it seemed he asked the questions that hurt Robbie the most. From the information it seemed Robbie had seen his mother killed by a unseelie fae, they could take monstrous shapes and it had to have horrifying power to kill Aine… Robbie was still suffering from that tragic evident, even more so with how his father reacted. It must be the source of many nightmares and misplaced guilt for Robbie which have been festering for decades.  
Robbie didn’t say anything else the rest of the day, leaning forward when he wanted Sportacus to resume the treatment. Sportacus didn’t push him, if he did the elf had a feeling Robbie would make him leave, possibly shut him out of the lair. While Robbie was doing better he was still in a fragile state, apparently in more ways than one…  
  
By the end of the first week the two had developed a comfortable routine. Sportacus arrived at 10 am, fed Tux then Robbie. Then Robbie would bathe and groom, Sportacus had helped him create a bag to put over the bandages so he could shower properly again. Sportacus would then treat the wing, strengthen bones, ease tissue damage then repeat on the arm. Then lunch and Sportacus would leave around 2:30pm to get ready for the kids who would be getting out of school. He would get in bed by his usual time and Robbie would be smoothing out Sportacus’s healing of his bones to make them fully function again before falling asleep with Tux on his lap. As Sportacus healed he would talk to Robbie about safer topics, Tux, the kids, errands Sportacus could run. It was soon clear Robbie didn’t just learn about Sportacus when he schemed but the kids too and seemed to care about them deeply even if his nicknames weren’t the kindest.  Meanwhile Sportacus was learning how to better communicate with Robbie to where he got less snark and more friendly conversation. Sportacus no longer needed to be told to remove his hat and enjoyed having it off almost the entire time as did Robbie who tried to get him to move his ears. In return Sportacus got Robbie to move his right wing and tell Sportacus how to preen them which he started doing as well.  
  
It was Stephanie who voiced the children’s concern after nearly 2 weeks without Robbie.  The kids were playing tetherball, Sportacus had managed to convince Mayor Meanswell to install one in the park. It was a good activity for two people and the kids caught on quickly after Sportacus explained the rules. What had taken some time was to get Stingy to not simply grab the ball and claim it. He was getting better but a new thing, both in terms of never seeing a thing like it and it being “fresh” new still brought back the boy’s selfish instinct especially if he could cradle it. Now Sportacus watched them play, ready to intervene if possible but happy to let them sort out turns, they were growing up, Ziggy was 9 now and Pixel 15, he needed to be careful to avoid smothering them.   
  
Stephanie had helped him demonstrate and been the first to play, after being defeated she came over to Sportacus. Despite not being the oldest she had taken the role of leader and Sportacus was glad it was because she was confident but also patient and kind with the others. Sportacus knew she wanted to be a hero and he hoped one day she found a way, he was going to start showing other paths and hopefully she wouldn’t be too disappointed but only huldufólk could be a numbered hero.  
  
“Hey Sportacus, can I ask you something?” asked Stephanie as she stood next to him, her eyes on the others but her focus on him.   
  
“Of course Stephanie, I’ll try to answer the best I can.” Assured Sportacus with a smile.  
  
“Me and the other kids have noticed Robbie isn’t up to his usual schemes. That isn’t bad but he also hasn’t tried to join any games and no one’s seen him, not us, my uncle or Miss Busybody. How is he?” asked Stephanie, now looking directly at her mentor.  
  
Sportacus looked down at her with a brow raised but quickly lowered it, kids noticed and understood more than most gave them credit.  
  
“How do you know I would know?” asked Sportacus with a small frown, he knew she had a bad habit of snooping.  
  
Stephanie looked back at the kids and gave a sly smile;  
  
“Ziggy was getting his weekly supply of treats with his mom and saw you buying enough sugary treats and supplies that it gave him a toothache to look at. He knows it wasn’t for you and I assured him. The others are worried as well, we like playing with Robbie even if he isn’t disguised.”  
  
Sportacus had to give a chuckle at that, stealth never was his specialty, before he gave a soft smile down at Stephanie and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Robbie had a fall and sprained his ankle. He can’t get out his lair with the ladder so I’ve been running errands and visiting him as he recovers. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the concern and he’ll be up soon.” Assured Sportacus.  
  
Stephanie looked up at him, she sensed some sort of deception but not enough to question Sportacus outright. She found herself always having to double check her questions to avoid revealing what she knew about him and what she was… She just wished he’d tell her the truth so she could tell hers, not even her uncle knew everything and he was family…  
  
Now that the children were assured and their questions quelled Sportacus felt a weight off his back. He told Robbie the next day at breakfast that the kids missed him and worried about him, especially Stephanie.  
  
“Pink Girl continues to be clever, wants to be a hero like you but knows how to be resourceful. Speaking of which nice lie, glad I thought of it but wasn’t sure you could deliver it properly.” Mused Robbie.  
  
“You know I don’t like lying to them, to anyone but the code…I have to start finding career paths where she can help people  that aren’t being a numbered hero.” Said Sportacus before taking a bite of a fresh apple.  
  
“From what you’ve told me she’d be better off becoming a cop then that.” responded Robbie, quite the statement considering his record and villainous nature.  
  
Sportacus choose not to delve into that, he couldn’t let Stephanie know about elves anyways and numbered hero training was…intense. Instead he broached another subject:  
  
“Robbie it’s almost been two weeks and your bones are healing well between the two of us. I want you to reconnect the nerves before we start today, especially with the wing stretches. I don’t want you to hurt yourself and I want to make sure everything is healing right. “  
  
Robbie looked at Sportacus, he had been doing the milder stretches to keep his muscles from seizing but the hero was right, they needed to know if there was pain when he did normal movement so they didn’t cause more damage. Putting his right hand over his left collarbone he muttered the spell and the tingling feeling turned to pins and needles before settling into a mild ache. Sportacus came to him and removed the bandage keeping his wing pinned and the sling. The limbs drooped for a moment but Robbie quickly regained  motion, it just hurt, a sharp pull with the larger movements, nothing serious but thankfully he had a warm shower to look forward too and over the counter pain meds until the stiffness left his limbs.  He passed this on to Sportacus who agree to wait after the shower before examining the muscles to make sure it was just stiffness from two weeks of confinement.  As Robbie went to bathe and groom himself both men knew that it would be a matter of a few days before Robbie could glamour himself and return to the surface. Neither of them was quite sure how to feel about it.  
  
The hero had to admit he really enjoyed this routine, it gave him things, fulfilling things, to do while the kids were at school. His fitness hadn’t been affected by the drop in physical activity, he was expending probably an equal number of calories using his magic on Robbie and he still did his morning routine. There was also the relief of not hiding his ears, both from the pain and that Robbie seemed to enjoy them after years of worrying that he-the town would reject him if they saw them. A blush came to his ears and cheeks as Sportacus found himself wishing Robbie would one day touch them but that was mainly for close family or a significant other unless medical attention was needed. He enjoyed Robbie the most down here, the man had opened up, in more ways then one and seemed to genuinely enjoy Sportacus’s presence, not even hiding his torso anymore as he walked around.  
  
That put a dapper on Sportacus’s good mood, he still had to explain to Robbie what he knew of the half-fae’s lineage, especially since it was clear Robbie didn’t even know his mother’s name… The thought had been on his mind the entire time and when best to tell Robbie. Now that Robbie wouldn’t be trapped down here in pain if he took it badly Sportacus knew he couldn’t delay anymore. After he double checked Robbie he’d tell him and hopefully Robbie would understand…  
  
Inside the bathroom Robbie was having a similar issue in that he wanted to reveal a secret to Sportacus but it could change everything if the elf didn’t take it well. Robbie couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so…ok talking to someone about himself. Even in Aurora’s later years Robbie had began to shut down seeing her being affected from years of fae magic use as a human, dying slowly because she had taken care of him, saved him…  
After her there was no one, that had been made very clear by Glanni and in the Fae Realm as a half-fae Robbie was more likely to be killed then befriended even if he was charming…  
  
Though if pressed Robbie had to admit it wasn’t their shared magical being status or  even Sportacus’s good looks but the hero’s personality that he liked most. Sportacus didn’t seem him as a pathetic broken being but did everything he could to lift him up, physically and mentally while trying to preserve what little pride he had left. While Robbie had seen Sportacus interact with other adults, friendly and helpful as always, it wasn’t to the same extent. True he didn’t give Sportacus much a choice when it came to length of interaction time but it seemed, even to him, different, as if Sportacus wasn’t just trying to win him over from villainy as a hero. Honestly Sportacus made suggestions, gave opinions but seemed out of concern and he never gave ultimatums or forced Robbie to do anything. Robbie just hoped he wasn’t reading the elf wrong, he didn’t have much experience in romance and Sportacus came from a different culture. Well Sportacus might avoid him afterwards but he couldn’t tell anyone in depth or he would risk breaking the code. Also while Robbie never would, he knew Sportacus worried about his hat coming off showing his ears, which was much easier to reveal then wings kept in a glamour…  
  
Sportacus was pulled out of his thoughts as the bathroom door opened to reveal Robbie fully dressed, his clothes magically altering to fit his glamour free state. There was a bit more confidence in the man’s stride as he went to the stool and sat down, his back straighter as the warm water had done wonders to loosen his muscles. Sportacus came over with a soft smile and began to look at the repaired tissue, just as they both thought it was just a matter of residue stiffness that stretches would fix. Sportacus removed his hands and Robbie felt them leave.  
  
“Robbie I need to talk to you-“  
  
“Sportacus I need to tell you-  
  
Both went silent as they realized they had spoke at the same time and tried again.  
  
“It’s about us-“  
  
“It’s about your mother-“  
  
This time Robbie had been a little faster but not quick enough for Sportacus to stop himself. Robbie caught the words and stiffened, he’d let Sportacus go first and hope the hero forgot his words if this turned out badly…


	6. Expressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is made know, feelings are expressed and dynamics change. Sportacus is left in joy, Robbie is torn.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Sportacus realized that Robbie was waiting for him to speak first. He coughed into his hand and started:

“I waited to tell you what I know until now because I worried you might kick me out of the lair and you still needed a lot of help at the time Robbie. I’ve only known since I first saw the sigil on your chest, the sigil of a child of Aine, who, if legend is true, was the fae queen of Ireland until Titania took her crown and forced her into the Seelie court to protect her people from war. 

“My island and I only know this because afterwards Aine came to us to learn about our magic for her book. In exchange she taught my people how to farm efficiently on our island. Her presence goes back hundreds of years, possibly a thousand, it’s hard to know, elves only live roughly 200 years. She is the mother of heroes, healers and sages among our legends.

“I was nine when her fairy ring on the island suddenly died...my best childhood friend, Felix, and his family are her only confirmed descendants, he is her grandson, on the island and the Irish fae refuse to speak of her to us though it can be assumed...

“I tell you all this Robbie because I thought you should know, about her and your family…I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

Robbie didn’t look over his shoulder, he had barely moved expect to put his arms around himself as Sportacus revealed that he knew more about his mother then he did. That his mother had been very ancient, important, done great things and had many more children, ones immortalized in legends and she had died saving him, Robbie Rotten, he didn’t deserve it. He also apparently had a nephew of some sort who would only recognize how unworthy he was of the mark and his mother’s sacrifice. Hot tears began to run down his face and he struggled with his breathing to avoid alerting the elf behind him that he was crying…No such luck as Sportacus took him into a loose hug from behind. Robbie thought of flaring out his wings to get the hero off, it was his words that had upset him, it was Sportacus who had poured salt in the old wounds…thinking it was sugar. He went very still as he let Sportacus hug him tighter, realizing Sportacus had a point, he shut out anything he didn’t like and where had it gotten him? Living alone in a bunker in his thirties with no hopes of anything better and driving away everyone before they could reject him first. It was time to stop repeating that mistake…

“I don’t want to be alone anymore either Sportacus.” Said Robbie as he brought a hand to where Sportacus had his grasped over his chest and he moved it slightly to the left over his pounding heart.

Robbie purposely didn’t give Sportacus a chance to respond as he took a big gulp of air to clear the tears and exhaled a deep sigh, it was now or never and he tightened his grip before continuing:

“Don’t take it as me being stir crazy or some sort of syndrome. I appreciate your help recently but this has been going on a lot longer then a few weeks…I’ve had time to think about, well, everything…especially you…You’re patient, thoughtful, forgiving and sweet enough to rot my teeth but so sincere about all of it…I don’t want to waste any more time trying to push you away because of this damn villain role I placed on myself so no one else could hurt me…So what do you think you blue kangaroo, am I reading you right thinking you might also want more than our current dynamic?” 

Sportacus had been listening intently to Robbie’s breathing and heartrate after revealing his knowledge. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Robbie and he prayed Robbie would let him help process all those details. The touch from Robbie had been a pleasant surprise compared to the snapping he expected. Then Robbie placed his hands over a pounding, nervous heart combined with those words…Sportacus’s own heart had seemed to skip a beat and his breathing ceased as he felt light, like a child thinking they might be getting a wonderous present. He held his breath until Robbie spoke again, confirming his thoughts. A smile came to his face as he realized Robbie had these feelings for a long time, maybe as long as him, and it wasn’t because he had been Robbie’s only contact for two weeks. He thought for a moment, he wanted to face Robbie but the man still clasped his hands and it would take too long to walk around. So Sportacus set his head on top of Robbie’s, glad to find some give in the hair, he figured the shoulder would be too intimate, for now…

“Robbie for the longest time…I barely could convince you to acknowledge I was your friend. Even then I didn’t think you harbored the same affection as me and if you did…I thought you were fully human. Besides the code, my oath as Number 10, and the possible rejection because of what I am...I thought I would have to let these feelings fester in my heart to never be uttered because one day you would know… I’m an elf and despite being roughly the same age as you I’d thought I would outlive you by a century. I don’t like to think that way, especially with the kids, here and elsewhere, but I can’t see myself going that long without you Robbie. I’m glad if nothing else I learned I won’t have to, no matter how this works out…Robbie you are brilliant, creative, determined and skilled in so many ways.I would be honored to court you. ” Replied Sportacus as he gave Robbie a squeeze at the end.

Robbie used his free hand to wipe away a different type of tears, fewer and happy as he clasped Sportacus’s hands tighter, he hadn’t thought of outliving others and was even more grateful that Sportacus returned his feelings. He knew that by “courting” Sportacus was planning on the long term and Robbie was relieved as all his previous “romances” had been fast, intense and full of lies. They had left him unsatisfied, alone and wishing for more…Sportacus had done much for him lately so only fair he came up with the first date…

“Hey Sport, bring a jacket tomorrow and an appetite if you don’t mind breakfast dates.” Said Robbie as he settled on a causal but pleasant idea, perfect for a first date.

“Of course, I don’t mind Robbie. Do you want me to tell the kids I’ll be late tomorrow?” asked Sportacus.

“No, I think we will have plenty of time…speaking of which now that I’m healed and you didn’t need to do treatment you’ve got some time before they get out?” said Robbie only to get a chuckle from Sportacus.

“You’re right Robbie, what do you want to do?” asked Sportacus.

“Touch your hair.” Was the immediate answer.

“Only if I can touch were your hair meets feathers.” Laughed Sportacus.

“Deal.”

Sportacus released Robbie after his hands were free and Robbie spun the stool around to face him, an eager expression on his face that he was doing a bad job of hiding. He reached out and slowly put his hand in Sportacus’s hair, immediately wondering if it was insanely good shampoo or elven biology that made the hero’s hair so soft and tangle free. After a few strokes Robbie’s pinkie accidently went over the base of Sportacus’s ear…a loud purr was heard and for a moment Robbie withdrew his hand and looked at the floor for Tux but the cat was no where in sight. Before Robbie could ask Sportacus if he had heard the purr he took note of the blushing on the hero’s cheeks and ears as well as the blissful look turned embarrassed as Robbie raised a brow at him.

“That wasn’t my cat was it Sportapurr?” stated more than questioned Robbie and saw Sportacus reaching for the pocket he kept his hat.

Robbie put his hand on Sportacus’s arm as he got off his stool and smiled down at the hero.

“I take it you purr for the same reason’s as Tux? Either very content or trying to self sooth?” questioned Robbie.

“It’s similar but you won’t find an upset elf purring to calm themselves. Usually it’s when we are very content, excited or aroused. Stroking the ears during these times makes it louder.” Responded Sportacus.

“That’s something I will definitely exploit in due time. Now I guess it’s your turn .” Said Robbie as he turned around.

Sportacus could see the spot where hair meet feathers and he reached up to run two fingers across it. The hair there had more give then the shell-like pompadour on top and it was probably magic that kept it from feeling coarse from all the product. The feathers were more like down, soft and silkie with little structure or purpose besides warmth. He did feel Robbie shudder, despite all the healing and hands on Robbie’s back he had not touched here, apparently a sensitive spot. Confirmed as such when Robbie whirled back around, smoothing out where he had touched. 

“Maybe I should touch there more often.” Mused Sportacus only to get a huff from Robbie.

“Isn’t it time for to go prepare for the br-kids?” said Robbie with a raised brow.

Sportacus checked the clock and indeed it was time. He looked back at Robbie with a half-smile, glad Robbie was trying with the kids but he knew Robbie was trying to get him to leave, the man had a lot to process. He’d try to get Robbie a book from home about his mother, maybe arrange a visit between him and his half-nephew if Robbie wanted him too. He’d let Robbie come to him about the latter.

“It is. I look forward to tomorrow and send me a letter or give me a call if you need me, even just to talk, today’s been eventful.” Said Sportacus with a full smile as he pulled his hat back on, wincing as he secured it.

“I’ll remember that Sport and for god’s sake loosen the strap on those googles it’s not like I’m going to pull your hat off and neither are those kids. Even if they did a simple spell and they’ll only remember your lovely locks.” Assured Robbie and with that Sportacus did just that before leaving up the ladder.

Robbie stayed where he was, looking at the ladder for a few moments before he went to his kitchen and took out a green bottle with “Brennvin” on the side from his fridge. Then he fetched the shot glass he had offered Sportacus and poured the clear liquor into it. Robbie downed the shot and didn’t flinch at the taste as it burned down his throat to settle in his stomach. The drink had kept him warm on chilly nights, both here and Mayhemville, had been his first drink and he usually used it in only in extremes, celebrations or horrible failure. As he set the glass down Robbie wasn’t sure which one was the reason he had taken it. 

The information he had received about his mother made her death so much worse, both for not knowing her and that she had ended up dying saving him. Yet he knew such a shift, from landmass to landmass, could greatly drain a fae of power especially after such a loss and Aine was probably only a fraction of her former power when she died. It would be awhile before he fully processed his mother was Aine, the fae queen he had studied in passing, even more so with the alcohol but he’d mourn her before and he could do so again. This time he wouldn’t be a freak of a child being beat by his father. He took a second shot to drive those memories away, the burn grounding him in the present. He was an adult and he had the strength to do this, especially with Sportacus…

The warm feeling spreading through him was enhanced as he thought of the elf. That had gone much better than expected, which was a polite but clear “no”. Instead Sportacus not only liked him back but was coming over tomorrow for a date. Robbie already knew what he’d do, true he’d have to raid the supplies of sportscandy the hero kept here for snacking but it would be much better how he was going to prepare it. Thankfully he had gotten that cold earlier in the year and bought a jar of honey for his tea. As for why Sportacus needed the jacket, that was because while the fairy ring was gone the sanctuary Robbie had made around it wasn’t. He just hoped he could keep his glamour up long enough to leave and return to town. Well that was tomorrow, today he would enjoy the buzz from two shots and the fact his affections had been returned… 

So, Robbie put away the liquor and returned to his orange chair, sitting down with a smile on his face. Tux jumped onto his lamp and curled up with a purr, wanting to cash in on Robbie’s good mood. All of Robbie’s attention was on the cat, petting and murmuring to it as he let out the occasional coo-like hum. Unlike the dove, fae let out that noise as a soothing call not just for mates but family members, especially when it was time for bed or when they needed to be calmed. After awhile Robbie was nodding off, a dusty alarm clock set for morning with Tux settling on his lap…


	7. Sancturay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's creativity isn't limited to costumes and gadgets and Sportacus is a sweetheart.

Sportacus found himself wanting to rush through his morning routine, he’d only had an apple as an early snack to get him going, but kept firm. Not only would his body thank him but he was sure Robbie was counting on their usual schedule. Still he found himself almost vibrating with excitement at the thought of the date. He was curious at what Robbie was planning but primarily he was happy to see Robbie, a well Robbie who wanted to see him because he wanted to be with him. Sportacus had courted a few others, both women and men with no real preference but all had been elves like him. There was both curiosity and anxiety at the prospect of courting one from another culture but that was what courting was for, to learn about your potential future lifemate. It made Sportacus purr as he did a particularly satisfying pose on his yoga matt as he thought over that last word, companionship in all senses of the word. After thoroughly stretching his muscles with yoga, Sportacus got in the airship’s pilot seat and pedaled the bike, patrolling the city while getting a through workout. Once back over his usual spot Sportacus checked the time and smiled, it was after 9 am…barely. He put his hat on his head and a hooded blue jacket with white stripes one the sides, a black one between them with a matching “Number 10” on the back, over his normal outfit.   
  
“Ladder.” And with that Sportacus descended to the ground, flipping off the lower rigs.   
  
Sportacus still had some time so he decided to see how far he could get towards Robbie’s lair without walking on his feet, running or backflipping which meant handstands and somersaults. By the time he arrived at Robbie’s lair it was a few minutes before 10am and Sportacus actually felt a little dizzy though that cleared quickly. He knocked on the hatch and after a moment he heard a rumble up the tubes that seemed to clear into words:  
  
“Be glad I didn’t simply turn over after turning off my alarm and had time to finish with you leaving so soon from your blimp.” Came the reply but instead of pure snark there was a noticeable hint of playful teasing.   
  
“I appreciate it Robbie, can I come down?” asked Sportacus.  
  
“Wait until you see it and I said it was finished.” Was the simple reply.  
  
Sportacus opened the hatch and descended into the lair. A smell similar to apple pie came to his nose and he could hear a pot being stirred but slowly. As his feet hit the floor Sportacus saw two cups on the table, both steaming, he could tell one was coffee, probably almost as pale as cream with the vanilla flavored creamer Robbie loved. The closer smelled of…leaves and as Sportacus approached it he saw it was green tea with a honey jar next to it. Sportacus draped his jacket over the back of his chair and sat down before he looked into the kitchen. Robbie ladled a thick mixture into two bowls with spoons and added fresh apple slices to one.  Robbie put the bowl sans apple at his seat with a heat cozy under it then brought the second to Sportacus with a nervous smile before setting it down. The dish was oatmeal, very thick with how the fresh apple had barely moved. There were bits of apple added to the oatmeal and skyr as well as cinnamon.  
  
“Not the most traditional breakfast hræringur but I hope you can eat it, I added a bit of honey instead of sugar to sweeten it.” Said Robbie, a hopeful tone in his voice but his posture was slightly nervous, he didn’t want to poison Sportacus on their first date.  
  
“It smells delicious Robbie and thank you.It’s been awhile since I sat down and ate a hearty breakfast.” Replied Sportacus before he started to eat, a small purr escaping him at the taste, sweeter then he was used too but not enough sugar, in amount or refinement to send him into a sugar meltdown.  
  
Robbie’s nervous smile became genuine as Sportacus continued to eat, no sign of displeasure or distress. Once in his own seat Robbie began to eat his bowl full of the thick porridge with bits of apple, he saw Sportacus’s eyes widen and Robbie gave a chuckle as he realized why Sportacus was surprised. Who knew him eating sportscandy laced food would make Sportacus go on an entertaining expression journey from dumbfounded to excited to approving with a thumbs up.  
  
“ It’s not like there is a recipe for one bowl of hræringur. Also, it’s so buried and small I barely notice it. So yes, I’m eating sportscandy but it’s doubtful I’ll eat an apple without anything on it.” Defended Robbie though he had eaten an apple slice while he had been cutting the apples and it wasn’t too bad…  
  
Sportacus swallowed and smiled at Robbie as he thought of a handful of recipes to get Robbie to eat more sportscandy similar to this. They wouldn’t be as nutritious as raw sportscandy, heat degraded that, but baby steps.   
  
The two enjoyed eating in mutual silence having gotten used to simply enjoying each other’s presence over the two weeks of healing treatments. Also, the food was very good, it stuck to their ribs giving a pleasant warmth and feeling of content fullness by the time both were done. Sportacus took his and Robbie’s dishes to the sink before he gave them a quick wash. He could hear Robbie rustling and turned his head to see the half-fae putting on a navy trench coat with gold buttons so that it covered his folded wings. That is expect the nearly floor length primaries but someone would have to look down and from behind to even begin to realize the man had wings.Robbie caught Sportacus looking at him and rolled his eyes before giving a playful smile as he threw the hero’s coat to him, or rather over him.  
  
“I’m letting my magic recover and it’s not like we’ll be in town long.” assured Robbie.  
  
Sportacus took the jacket off his head before putting it on, he hadn’t seen Robbie like this before. The taller man was more playful with his teasing as well as smiling more in this morning then Sportacus had seen him do over the course of a  week.  It was refreshing and Sportacus walked over to Robbie towards the hatch tube. The two ascended and Robbie slightly ahead as they climbed up the ladder.  
  
“If we are not going to somewhere in town then where are we going?” asked Sportacus after Robbie sealed the hatch behind him.  
  
“A distance into the woods to my sanctuary, it should be starting to bloom by now… A sanctuary is the space around a solitary fae’s fairy ring with concentrated ambient magic…think a living gazebo that will respond to the commands of it’s fae, from what plants take priority to shaping furniture.” Replied Robbie as he stroked his chin.  
  
“I thought you got rid of your ring, doesn’t that affect your sanctuary?” questioned Sportacus, the thought of a such a thing being able to exist without active fairy ring magic without negative effects seemed impossible.  
  
“Yes, it is weaker and slower in all aspects but it is healthy since I maintain it’s magic and use fertilizer and such. If I didn’t it would be overtaken like any other garden expect the few trees though it would take longer then normal...Before you say anything about this being an exercising hike know that I usually fly there.” Responded Robbie as they got to the forest’s edge.   
  
Sportacus only gave a playful smile, keeping himself from telling Robbie that flying was a form of exercise too because God forbid he was the reason Robbie stopped using those beautiful wings. To his pleasant surprise the walk through the woods was good exercise as they only used the beaten down bath for a mile before Robbie left it. The half-fae began walking around the tree trunks, beckoning Sportacus with his finger and pointing out marks on them that the elf knew only magic beings could see.  
  
“I’ve marked the path, not quite as clear as carvings or bright ties but it will keep us from getting lost and warn me if anybody is following. It’s roughly another mile.” Said Robbie and he waited for Sportacus to get to his side before continuing.  
  
As they got closer Sportacus noticed the plants seemed more vibrant, in color and health. Soon they reached what looked like a wall of thistle and Sportacus gave Robbie a concerned look. The man had said he destroyed his ring to protect the kids but the thistle looked painful.  
  
“Robbie…”  
  
“Don’t worry it’s harmless, see?” said Robbie as he waved his hand and gold dust fell from the thistle revealing them to be glamoured ivy over wooden posts… No, it was a scaffolding made of living wood Sportacus realized as he looked closer.  
  
Robbie ducked past the ivy and it moved away to allow better entry through an opening in the wood. He stood in the middle and motioned Sportacus to come through. The elf walked under the arch made by Robbie and his extended arm. He took a few steps and while he heard the ivy rustle back into place behind him he didn’t hear Robbie’s footsteps, the reason clear as he looked at the moss-covered forest floor. Yet it was the sight before him that captured his attention…  
  
The wooden ivy encrusted wall encircled a small clearing with the far side opening to the shore of a small river. On the inside of the walls the ivy turned to grape vines. He saw a few young trees, probably no older then 15 years but strong and humming with magic that were positioned to create a roof. In the spots of direct sunlight, he could make out small bushes and while still bare  he recognized at least black and blue berries.  He noticed a large rock with a flattened top that probably served as a seat or bench and was in a place direct sunlight could hit with lavender growing around it.  There were also flowers in shades of purple, navy and maroon with golden centers that freckled out with a faint glow. Smelling of sweetness, vanilla or marshmallows, with just a hint of machine oil, like Robbie. They looked like lilies but Sportacus could tell they were much hardier and they grew from vines like ivy. They were all connected and trailed to the middle of the clearing where a large version of the flower sat. Around that flower, which seemed to pulse with magic like a heart, was a dirt ring studded with rocks, marking the boundaries where mushrooms would have been in a functional fairy ring.  It seemed Robbie had done his best to disable the ring, he couldn’t enter it and no one could use it to get out but it still had lingering magic, enough that Robbie had made the boundaries clear.   
  
“You won’t enter the fae realm but it may notify someone on the other side that we are on this side, like a beacon. So, don’t sweat it if you accidently land in the stone’s boundary Sportaflop but keep it to a minimum. “instructed Robbie from by Sportacus’s ear, chuckling as it twitched at his warm breath.  
  
“Good to know…Robbie this place is beautiful. I recognize most of the plants but the flowers?” asked Sportacus as he stepped aside to look back at Robbie.  
  
“Well those are… physical manifestations of my magic. I leave them here to supplement the needs of this place and monitor it while I’m away, I can’t get my periscopes all the way out here. It also acts as a backup reserve.” explained Robbie as he held out a hand and the nearest vine of flowers seemed to rise to his palm and nuzzle it before disappearing into it with wisps of purple magic.   
  
“Impressive… and all the sportscandy plants?” questioned Sportacus, a playful grin on his lips.  
  
“Well let’s say I’ve had feelings for you for a while and this place took that to make what sportscandy it could…this place is warm when it’s cold and cool when it’s hot but tropical and more domestic plants would still die here or at least struggle to produce anything so you'll have to keep buying your apples.” Answered Robbie with a quick blush to his cheeks.   
  
Sportacus gave Robbie a beaming smile and shrugged off his coat as he realized it was warmer in the sanctuary. Robbie was thinking the same and took both of their coats to a nearby tree to hang them on a bare and hook like branch. He then felt Robbie take his hand and lead him to the flat-topped stone which seemed large enough to serve as a napping spot, probably it’s intended purpose as he noticed a particularly comfy looking patch of moss on one end.  He wondered if the stone had been here or if Robbie had brought it here. Either way it was part of this place and he could sense the heat from the sun as he sat down, Robbie already down.  
  
“This would be a great spot for a picnic, up off the ground and warm, just need a blanket…” mused Sportacus.  
  
Robbie looked at him with a raised brow before grinning.  
  
“You want to use my relaxing rock for a date I won’t stop you but you have to bring the food, something besides sportscandy and none of the kids. “insisted Robbie.  
  
“Of course, this place is special to you I wouldn’t invite others here. I have a feeling I’m on a very select list when it comes to seeing your sanctuary.” Replied Sportacus.  
  
“You are actually one of two other people to see it…I brought my grandmother here often when she was well, the young trees transplanted, she watched as this place grew…it had more flowers then but I have a feeling different flowers will grow soon. Over there I had seats and a small table made of living plants. In that tree I had a hammock made of vines.  After…there were much fewer visits so they died because of the unusual shapes and without the ring I can’t remake them but they wouldn’t be hard to make out of other materials.” Mused Robbie with hand gestures to indicate what and where he was talking about as he went on about said materials and designs.  
  
Sportacus was happy to hear Robbie was thinking of ways to improve such a lovely place after some apparent neglect resulting from his grandmother’s passing. The sunlight and magical warmth of the place made him feel at ease as did Robbie’s voice with the smell of the lavender. Without any real thought he sleepily leaned against Robbie’s right shoulder. Sportacus barely noticed Robbie stiffen and almost sat up when Robbie turned slightly to look down at him. Then a wing wrapped around him like an arm and held him close as Robbie leaned his head onto of Sportacus’s. Even during the treatments Sportacus tended to tap a foot or dance lightly to some catchy tone he had heard but now both were enjoying the elf’s rare relaxed state. At some point Sportacus began purring and it almost drowned out the cooing hums that his companion let out moments later. They were almost like a purr but too delicate and birdlike to be mistaken for one as they came in short bursts. Sportacus didn’t stir or call attention to the noise, he simply enjoyed it. Both sat comfortably, enjoying the other as well as the nature around them from birds to squirrels. It wasn’t until Sportacus heard Robbie snoring that he moved, only a little to check his watch, they had time. He let Robbie rest, the man suffered from insomnia and who knew how early he had woke up to cook breakfast. Roughly an hour later Sportacus began to free himself from under the taller man. The movement made Robbie stir and he woke up looking around, slightly confused as he wondered why his body ached so…His eyes soon found Sportacus and they widened as he realized he had fallen asleep during their first date.   
  
“Damnit! I fell asleep on you, literally on you, while on a date. Who does that?! I’ll understand if you want to go back to town and forget this whole thing.” rambled Robbie as he opened his wing from around Sportacus and scooted away.  
  
Sportacus’s hand found Robbie’s shoulder causing him to stop.  
  
“Robbie we were both relaxed and you don’t get much sleep so I let you. I only woke you because we need time to hike back before the kids get out. You didn’t do anything wrong. I was even tempted to nap, it’s so nice here with you but I had to keep track of time or we’d be here all day.” Assured Sportacus with a soft smile.  
  
Robbie gave a nervous smile in return, part of him screamed he had done wrong and deserved to be left, no one could be so understanding but this was Sportacus.  Robbie stood up and helped Sportacus to his feet.  
  
“ Well next time I’ll be sure to be extra lazy the day before so I have enough energy to not sleep on you. Honestly I’m surprised you could be still for so long.” Teased Robbie.  
  
“This is a very relaxing place and I had a cooing half-fae on me.” Said Sportacus.  
  
“It’s not a coo!” blurted Robbie, a redness spreading across his face.  
  
“Then what is it?” prodded Sportacus with a grin.  
  
“A noise...just a noise I make when I want to go to sleep and have company or they are upset…It has nothing to do with attraction, I do it around my cat so stop grinning!” snapped Robbie.  
  
“So, you were trying to get me to sleep with you? It almost worked.” Replied Sportacus which a chuckle which got a groan from a blushing Robbie and the subject was dropped.  
  
The two gathered their coats and left the sanctuary, Sportacus beaming and Robbie smiling softly as he led them back following his marked trees. Their hands brushing each other Sportacus grabbed Robbie’s and held it until they got back to town when Robbie released his.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship grows, bonds are strengthened and three little words said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends my first Lazytown fic. I have a few one-shots planned and I am currently working on a sequel with actual plot besides romance.

Robbie had been above ground days after the first date and up to his usual schemes but even the children could tell it was just another game now. It was clear from how Robbie had smiled when the children finally realized it was him and instead of running to his lair he simply retired to the park bench something had changed.  Robbie tended to join more games as well, even starting to ask instead of sneak in.  It took a couple of weeks before the kids realized the duo were more than friends as Robbie took almost three weeks before he did more than blush when Sportacus’s showed public displays of affection. That had led to a talk about how boys could like boys, girls like girls and either could like both. Later that night the couple had their own talk, Robbie acknowledging he was gay and Sportacus admitting he was bisexual which Robbie accepted without hesitation.

 Bessie however had figured out within the first week, nobody, especially Sportacus, could keep a relationship a secret from her for long. She hadn’t been thrilled at first, had even invited Robbie out to a café to give him the “sibling talk” about how unfortunate it would be if Robbie broke her little half-brother’s heart. It took an apology from Bessie at Sportacus’s beset and bribery with a fancy dinner before Robbie would face her again. After that the trio began meeting weekly for a light meal and warm drinks, first at Bessie’s home then in Robbie’s lair once he was comfortable to be around Bessie. Bessie and Robbie bonded over fashion, cooking and their affection for Sportacus, sometimes going shopping without Sportacus. Sportacus didn’t mind, happy to see them get along and that Bessie hadn’t written to their dad about Robbie before he could.

Sportacus’s family back home, his mother, father and older brother, were excited that he was finally courting someone but not exactly who he was courting. His father and brother didn’t like that Robbie was a villain with a rap sheet of theft, forgery and burglary as well as being a deceptive trickster. The half-fae was rumored to be in the top ten of villains in the world though really no such list existed because no one could agree and the best villains were little more than whispers. Sportacus’s father claimed it didn’t speak well of the man’s character or that he would be loyal to Sportacus. That was without knowing who Robbie’s father was… Sportacus knew they were wrong, if they just could see Robbie interact with the kids or Bessie or the more vulnerable side he let only Sportacus know. He hadn’t told them who Robbie’s mother was, just that Robbie was half-fae so their relationship was within the huldufólk code. Sportacus’s mother however just wanted him to happy and explained she knew from his letters over the last two years that he was changing the villain’s heart but to be careful of relapses. It would be awhile before Sportacus would bring Robbie home to meet his family, especially since the villain would have to be without his glamour on the island to prove he wasn’t human.

However, Sportacus had been in contact with Felix, first to reestablish communication. Then with Robbie’s consent to tell the hybrid about Robbie and their shared heritage. Felix wanted to get to know Robbie and Robbie him so they became pen pals with Sportacus sending and receiving the letters for his boyfriend. Robbie learned he had twin great-nephews and one great-niece, Felix’s children with his second wife, the first dying in a storm while fishing. The two talked of Aine, of the extent of their fairy lineage and magic, of their different technologies and cultures as well as how they both came to know Sportacus.  Felix was a farmer and busy with his crops so leaving them and taking all his family would not be wise but wanted Robbie to come visit for the harvest celebration and wanted to come visit for December holidays.

The two opposites had started to balance the other out to the point neither worried it wouldn’t work simply due to different hobbies. Robbie had made a piece of gym equipment that with a few removeable pieces could become a variety of upright machines, from exercise bike to stepper. That way Sportacus could work off his energy while watching movies together or while Robbie made clothing or gadgets. Sportacus was also learning to relax, especially in the sanctuary and the hidden bedroom Robbie hadn’t used in years. In turn Robbie had let Sportacus teach him stretches to limber up and yoga, the slow pace and staying relatively stationary were hooks to get him to try though he refused to do the more advanced poses. Robbie was also beginning to eat more sportscandy laced food from deserts to stir fry, as well as protein and grains, especially if Sportacus prepared them. Robbie was still his snarky, lazy and insomniac self but no one, including himself could remember a time the villain was so happy.

 At two months Sportacus coaxed Robbie into his airship, promising to bring it lower so the villain could use his wings without air currents batting him around if anything happened. The airship had a ceiling window and after a lovely campfire dinner complete with smores, the star gazing on a blanket in the ship was perfect. Up this high and slightly out of town the stars could hardly be clearer to the naked eye. Sportacus watched Robbie gaze at the constellations, knowing Robbie saw more because he had better eyes as a flying creature. It was only after Robbie quieted down after pointing out numerous constellations and barely visible anomalies did Sportacus begin working on verbalizing his feelings, hoping he wasn’t too early.

“Robbie, we have known each other for over two years and while we didn’t always see eye to eye I want you to know I’ve always wanted to be with you. As a friend and later as something more. You are brilliant, artistic and so much more then what life has dealt you…I love you.” Confessed Sportacus as he took his boyfriend’s hand.

Robbie had tensed and refused to look at him for a moment. The villain cared deeply for Sportacus but he wasn’t sure it was love. He had not loved anyone besides his family, Tux included, in his entire life to the point he felt safe expressing it verbally. So, to simply say the words was hard, even if he knew for sure, to not know and later realize it wasn’t true…even he couldn’t be that villainous. When he looked at Sportacus his eyes gleamed with tears before he pulled the elf into a passionate kiss. Sportacus was confused by the mixed messages but his worries were eased when Robbie broke the kiss and put his head over Sportacus’s heart…

It took roughly another month before the villain expressed his love. It was after a wonderful day at a carnival, Sportacus having won him a fluffy purple bear and lots of treats, while they rested in Robbie’s bed. Sportacus barely heard Robbie, even with his elf hearing.

“Robbie could you repeat that?” asked Sportacus as he looked towards Robbie only to notice the villain was blushing and hiding most of his face behind the bear but staring at him.

Robbie removed the bear and stopped biting his lip before he spoke:

“I said I love you, you short, handsome, humble and kind blue elf. “

Sportacus beamed at the villain who had never seen him happier, he hadn’t even thought it was possible. The purrs coming from the hero where so loud and deep Robbie could feel the vibrations almost as strongly as he heard them. It only increased when Sportacus gripped him in a bear hug and started peppering his face with kisses.

“I love you too Robbie, I’m so glad I can tell you that every day now.” Rumbled Sportacus as he pulled himself back just enough to look into Robbie’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry it took so long…” mumbled Robbie, feeling guilty for ever doubting what was between them as Sportacus looked at him like he was the most important man on earth.

“I’ve told you it was perfectly fine for you not to say it simply because I did…It was worth the wait.” Assured Sportacus as he nuzzled into Robbie’s hair.

“You aren’t going to sleep tonight, are you?” teased Robbie.

“The carnival wasn’t exactly lazy. Besides how can I leave such a beautiful and loving boyfriend alone after such words? “mused Sportacus.

“Well you still have to work off that energy somehow or you won’t stay still. So, want to kiss like horny teenagers?” offered Robbie as his fingers trailed from the tip to the base of Sportacus’s ear, earning him a shudder and purring so loud he wondered when the elf was inhaling.

Robbie released a laugh as Sportacus became putty before he planted his lips on the elf’s and the two descended into a make out session so burning with passion that it was only succeeded by the night they became intimate two months later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd end this without them confessing their love did you?


End file.
